


Fairy tale

by purplesk



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide, agent - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>醫學院學生Charles在一次實習中遇見了一位身份不明且十分沉默的病患，而他並不知道，遇見這個人之後，他的人生因此而改變。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 007!哨兵Erik VS. 醫生!嚮導Charles的AU
> 
> 1.本篇是『哨兵嚮導』向的文，因為又加入了007的梗，所以可能OOC注意。
> 
> 2.哨兵嚮導是個大梗，至於內部的設定、細節其實是由作者自由發揮的。  
> 多數哨兵嚮導的設定都是嚮導短缺、哨兵相爭、遇到了所謂命定的哨兵/嚮導。  
> 這次，我突然在想，如果說，根本沒有嚮導短缺這個問題呢？  
> 如果大環境中沒有給予這些特殊能力的人們那些殘忍的壓力時，  
> 這些特殊能力者，他們又會怎樣選擇人生？  
> 基於這樣的想法在寫這篇的，我並不覺得我有刻意顛覆什麼，  
> 我只是想用一些我自己比較順手的方式來寫文，如此而已。
> 
> 3.偶爾會有來串場的其他CP

　　他第一次見到他時，是在一間私立的復健中心。他即將完成學業，剩下在這間復健中心拿最後的學分。

　　他們帶他來見這名男人——看起來既像退伍軍人，卻又像無家可歸的流浪漢。他們並沒有刁難來此實習的醫學院學生，Charles Xavier，只是簡單地吩咐這位學生好好的照顧眼前這名看來眼神縹緲、渙散的男人。

　　Charles查看了一下紀錄，確認躺在病床上的男人剛動完手術，脊椎的重傷使得他若是想要再重新站起、走路，就必須乖乖地跟Charles合作，一來能完成Charles的學分，二來男人下半輩子就不需要坐在輪椅上或拄著拐杖自怨自艾。

　　Charles放下手中的資料夾，他試著想要表現出溫和且一點都不青澀的姿態，讓病患能放心之——只有少的可憐的人才會對沒有經驗的、還在實習中的醫學院學生投注百分之百的信賴。

　　他先自我介紹，男人卻沒有理會，似乎自己手上的馬克杯杯緣上的正在爬行的螞蟻更吸引他的注意力。Charles不氣餒地試著搭話，丟了例如像是『今天天氣不錯』、『你想要再喝點水嗎？』類似的、一些無關痛癢的話題。這些開場白全都石沉大海，沒有換來應有的回應。

　　Charles沒聽過男人開口說過話，從來沒有。

　　男人非常配合地循著Charles規劃好的復健行程，雖然痛苦、身體也常不聽使喚，但男人總是會咬著牙繼續完成該做的復健功課。一開始Charles以為男人恢復行走的意願強烈，畢竟男人從沒抱怨過，也沒有給Charles任何壞臉色——如果排除男人總是冷著一張臉，沒有表情之外。

　　但是，一週過去了，Charles發現男人並非想恢復走路能力，在Charles看來，男人不過按表操課、聽從Charles的安排而行而已。男人似乎屏棄了選擇的能力、主觀的意志，就像隨波逐流的枯木，隨海浪將它打上哪個沙灘它都沒有意見。

　　這種感覺不是很好，Charles試圖用一些方式來暗示男人要表達自己的想法，並且在復健的過程中，Charles也會刻意減少止痛藥的用量，想方設法讓男人開口跟自己說話：不管是吵架也好、罵人也罷、表達不滿也可以。Charles要男人說話、思考、對事情有反應，而不是像個聽話的機械，一行程式碼一個指令、等待下一句命令提示字元的出現。

　　即便Charles故意用止痛藥來當作誘餌，男人頂多只是相當不甘心地瞪著他——Charles承認，男人的眼神實在很可怕，那是一種會將人生吞活剝的視線。但Charles不怕他，Charles只怕男人繼續如此隱藏自己、如此對一切都無所謂——對生命不再重視、珍惜。

　　Charles不清楚男人以前發生過什麼事，也沒特別去追查是誰將男人送來這裡，他只知道，男人的生命是撿回來的，而現在，這條生命在Charles手中，雖然看來恢復生命力，卻仍然奄奄一息，如同行屍走肉。

　　他攙扶著男人的手臂，看著男人正舉步維艱地踏出下一步。Charles應該放手，讓男人完成這段十公尺左右的直線步行。卻不知怎地，Charles收緊了手，掌心緊貼著男人的手臂。他皺著眉，思索著、幻想著男人的過往，同時對於自己的學分——協助男人復健——一事感到有點無所適從。Charles可以完成學業，男人的恢復狀況非常良好，但Charles深知，自己心中有個空洞，無法被填補。

　　Charles皺眉，眼睫拍了拍，視線落在十公尺的前端，接著，他在心中嘆了長長的一口氣。

　　他發現男人對於下棋這件事流露出些許興趣。幾次扶著男人經過棋桌時，男人總是會多看一兩眼——這是個好現象，至少男人對某樣物品有所反應。根據同樣是醫學院學生兼好友的Moira的看法，有某樣東西連結著男人與現實世界，如此，男人還不至於立刻走上輕生這條路。

　　Charles小心翼翼地將棋盤端了過來，躺在病床上且看著窗外風景的男人難得聞聲轉頭過來。男人的眼神依舊空洞，只是這次Charles隱約看見一絲光彩在男人的眼眸中一閃即逝。

　　

　　「陪我下棋？」Charles開口詢問，他掛著天真無邪的笑容，心跳卻無法控制地加速蹦跳著。

　　

　　男人只是瞅著棋盤，無語。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　聞聲，男人抬眼，這次Charles確信自己看見了男人的眼神稍微恢復了應有生氣。他下意識地握緊了拳頭，希望能得到一些回應，即便是男人搖頭拒絕也無所謂。

　　男人的視線垂下，良久，依舊毫無反應，看似又回到原先的、沒有光彩的瞳色。Charles覺得此次的嘗試或許又失敗了。

　　抿了抿唇，Charles想伸手將棋盤搬走，也在他伸手的那剎那，他看見男人移動白色棋子：D6。

　　Charles忍俊不住地笑了出來，並跟進地挪動了自己的黑色士兵。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles記得那是週四早上。他哼著歌走進Erik的病房時愣了幾秒，眼前的畫面讓他頗不習慣——Erik從來沒有訪客。如今，卻有兩名身著黑色西裝、人高馬大、一臉就是『少惹我』的模樣的男人，還有一名身高較為平均，臉部線條看起來也較為和緩些的男人——感覺此人應該是這群人的主管或者上司，而若是要Charles猜測，他認為此人看來就像是電視、電影上演的某機密人士的左右手、心腹、秘書之類的人，看似不大起眼卻不可或缺的角色。

　　那位像秘書的男人看到Charles的出現後，並沒有露出被打擾或者任何驚訝的神情，彷彿一切都在他掌握之中。那名男人對Charles點了點頭，露出淺淺地、一絲親切的微笑後從Erik的病床旁朝自己走了過來。

　　

　　「你好，你是Charles Xavier吧？」對方伸手，「Bill Tanner。」禮貌地自我介紹。

　　「你好。」Charles猶豫了一秒後也伸手握之，「請問你們是？」

　　「我們是Mr. Lehnsherr的同事。」

　　

　　 **同事？** Charles在心中覆唸一遍，但他狐疑地掃了眼這幾名男人，最後將視線落在Erik身上，後者並沒有抬眼看他，反而將所有的心思都放在窗外。

　　沒有得到Erik的回應，Erik甚至連看一眼都嫌麻煩。Charles感覺自己被排除在外——不，確切地說，Erik從來沒讓Charles在圈子內、線的同一側。眨了眨眼，Charles勉強扯出一抹笑，並用了很爛的藉口離開Erik的病房。在房門關上之後，Charles倚著病房房門，閉起眼，內心五味雜陳、百感交集。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你的狀況恢復的不錯。」名叫Bill Tanner的男人說著，Erik則淡淡地瞥了他一眼。

　　「雖然還沒恢復到可以奔跑的地步，但應該也差不多了。」

　　「我們會將你轉移，等你恢復行動能力、體能也復原後，你需要回來。」頓，「如果你想回來的話。」

　　

　　Erik沒說話，定睛地注視著Tanner，彷彿在讀取後者臉上所有的微表情卻又像是在發愣。

　　

　　「那孩子把你照顧的很好。」Tanner像是轉話題又像在閒話家常，「是個不錯的嚮導。」

　　

　　後面這句話似乎刺到Erik，他睜大雙眼，不可置信地瞪著說話者，彷彿認為對方在說一個國際笑話似的。

　　

　　「你該不會沒發現到吧？」這回換Tanner挑眉，露出微微驚訝的神情，「Erik，你以為一名受到重傷又經歷連結破裂的哨兵，要如何在沒有任何足夠的醫療資源下活下來？」

　　「不可能。」Erik開口，聲音沙啞著。

　　「他是。」Tanner嚴肅地說著，「只是他並不知道。也沒有人知道。」後面這句話Tanner加重了語氣。

　　「Charles Xavier在遇到你之前不是嚮導。是你，Erik，你可能無意中激發、喚醒了他體內的嚮導本能，因為有他的陪伴及不大成熟卻足夠幫助你的嚮導素，你才有辦法活下來。」

　　

　　Erik想開口說些什麼時，Tanner從口袋中摸到手機，瞧了一眼，顰眉。

　　

　　「我得先離開了，稍等會有人來幫你做轉移的手續。」Tanner帶點安慰性質地語氣說道。

　　「Charles想成為醫生。」Erik張嘴，最後有點艱難地說出這句話。

　　

　　Charles的笑聲猶言在耳，Erik記得所有Charles說過的，關於他想要成為一名醫生、在醫學院裡發生的笑話、在其他醫院實習時發生的糗事。Charles會成為一名優秀的、悲天憫人、富於同理心的好醫師，Erik相信Charles做的到。

　　

　　「他當然可以成為醫生。」Tanner平淡地說著，「但他也需要接受嚮導的訓練，保護他自己，也保護別人。」

　　

　　Erik深呼吸，不再反駁。

　　他清楚Tanner所言正確，沒有任何錯誤之處。閉眼，他想起Q Branch的主管曾開玩笑地說著，無論哪任007，都是災難的源頭。以前，Erik對那句話嗤之以鼻，甚至故意當作是變相的稱讚。如今，他確實不斷地應證著那句玩笑話，這次，他將災難帶給了一個熟悉的陌生人——Erik從沒想要傷害過他，只是，命運又對Erik開了個見鬼的玩笑。

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　當Charles忙了一上午並衝回Erik的病房時，只看見空蕩蕩的病床，什麼都沒有留下。他跑去護理站詢問護理人員，關於Erik的病房的異狀——或許Erik申請調動病房，雖然這可能性極小，Erik什麼都不在意，不大可能會去糾結睡在哪、哪間病房的空調比較舒服之類的瑣碎。

　　而Charles收到的回覆則是對方只知道Erik被轉移了，至於轉到哪，她帶著些許歉疚地說著她也不清楚。Charles原先想再追問什麼，卻因為對方必須趕著去開會而作罷。他走回原先的、Erik的病房，抱著資料夾，呆愣地站在門口處望著那空空如也的床，回憶慢慢湧了上來：他來這間復健中心報到的第一天被領到這裡，認識了一名從不開口說話、冷漠、似乎對人生無望的Erik Lehnsherr；他想方設法鼓勵、刺激Erik對任何事物做出回應，卻總是以失敗收場；他每天都會來Erik的病房，即便Erik根本不理會他，Charles依舊能自說自話地告訴他今天發生什麼事、最近學校又有什麼狀況、哪間餐廳的薯條炸的太乾了。Erik從沒有做出任何回應，Charles還是繼續滔滔不絕；他搬來棋盤，與Erik下棋，後者似乎只對下棋顯出些微興趣，他們總是可以玩好幾盤，有時還差點錯過了復健行程；Charles總是站在終點，等待Erik緩步前進，過程中Erik可能會摔倒、可能舉步維艱，Charles很擔心也焦急，但Erik從沒讓他失望過，Erik一定會走到自己的跟前，偶爾，Erik會抬眼，與Charles四目交接。

　　Erik Lehnsherr走了。

　　Charles垂了垂眼睫。

　　Erik Lehnsherr走了，沒有留下任何訊息地離開了，就像他來的時候一樣。

　　轉身，Charles離開了覆載了好幾個月的回憶的地方。

　　

　　※※※

　　人們說屋漏偏逢連夜雨，確實不是沒有道理的。

　　Charles忙了一整天準備回家時，老天爺很不賞臉地下起了傾盆大雨。他在心中無奈地嘆了氣，隨手拿起側背包擋在頭頂——勉強有點遮蔽效果，無論如何，他總算論立地搭上地鐵，可以回家泡個熱水澡再躺在軟綿綿的被窩裡睡上一覺。

　　而當他回到公寓時，門口站了兩名不知從何處出現的黑衣男子。Charles心裡有些不安，但覺得自己從沒做過什麼虧心事，對方可能正在等人，反正與自己無關。如此想著，他邁步向前從口袋中掏出鑰匙準備開門。

　　

　　「Charles Xavier？」

　　「是。請問有什麼事？」即便已經淋成落湯雞也相當疲憊，Charles依舊非常有禮貌地耐著性子與對方攀談。

　　「你需要跟我們走一趟。」

　　

　　※※※

　　『走一趟』這詞有很多種解釋。原先Charles並不怎麼想理會眼前兩名男人的阻擾決定逕自走進公寓，但當開口的那位男人拿出證件時，Charles先是皺了眉，接著他搖了搖頭，認為他們一定找錯人。

　　但當對方的權力來自更高階層、不得不服從的對象時、還有執行這權力的人比自己高上一顆頭西裝下的肌肉也相當可觀時，通常，人們會選擇溫馴地服從之——然後再找機會溜走。

　　但逃之夭夭這條路大概是走不通了，當Charles被帶進一間如影集、電影螢幕上會出現的審問小房間時，Charles心都涼了。他半是無奈半是擔憂地瞅著那面單面鏡，深知在其後有人正觀察著他的一舉一動。

　　Charles沒心情去在意那些事。直到唯一的出入口被打開，走進了一名婀娜多姿、深色肌膚的美人，朝著他微笑，並優雅地坐在他的前方。如果是平常的Charles，此刻早就開始與對方調情，但現在他根本沒那個心情，勉強地扯了一抹禮貌性的微笑。

　　

　　「Hi Charles，我是Moneypenny。」女子的笑容稍稍減緩了Charles緊張的情緒，「你知道為什麼你會來這裡嗎？」

　　嘆氣，他試著讓自己的聲音與平常無異，「我想應該是有什麼誤會吧。」聳肩，「我知道我智商頗高，也知道自己在很多方面很優異，但我相信我在『那方面』是相當的平凡。」

　　

　　黑美人笑而不語。她將兩只文件夾放在桌上，並輕輕推向Charles。她示意Charles先看第一份，再看壓在其下的第二份。

　　他依照她的指示如此行，當他看完第一份文件後，闔上，準備打開第二份時，對面的美人開口引起他的注意力。

　　

　　「你剛才看的文件是一般人的指數，現在，你看的是方才你做的測驗所得到的結果，準備好了嗎？」

　　

　　Charles猶豫了一秒，但他還是堅信自己是正確的。他打開下一份文件，呼吸在那刻凝結，他嚥了口唾沫，像是那張紙如千斤重般，他需要花費相當大的力氣才能翻頁。第三頁A4紙上白紙黑字印的清晰、一目了然：確認此人具備嚮導屬性。

　　他放下文件，感到巨大的挫敗。

　　

　　「我快要完成學業了。」Charles喃喃道，首次品嚐到心灰意冷的滋味。

　　「你可以完成學業。」對面的女子溫言說著。

　　

　　Charles因耽溺於茫然與失落感之中，所以過了幾十秒後才回過神來，對於Moneypenny方才所言感到意外。他努力咀嚼了對方的那句話，卻一時間沒辦法反應過來。

　　

　　「你想成為醫生不是嗎？」美人笑了笑。

　　「當然。但是……」頓，「我不需要被強制與某位……」Charles感覺話哽在喉間，他突然不怎麼想把那名詞說出，彷彿一說出來就會一語成讖似的。

　　「當然不需要。」Moneypenny笑開了，「喔，親愛的，我理解你的想法，那已經是非常久以前的事了。現在塔有足夠的嚮導，我們不會也不需要勉強任何一名嚮導與某一名哨兵結合。所以，放心吧，你是名嚮導，但是你不會被強迫做任何非自願的事。」

　　

　　Charles的豔藍色雙眸閃著不思議、不可置信的光彩，他眨了眨眼睛，消化著對方的話語，心裡某處既是狐疑這是否在開自己玩笑又止不住地湧出驚喜。

　　

　　「為什麼？」他小心地問著，要求自己不要太過開心，等會兒從山頂跌到海溝可不是一般的痛！

　　「為什麼？」美人複誦了一遍他的話，微笑，輕道：「每個人都有選擇自己人生的自由不是嗎？」

　　

　　他沒接話，羽睫垂了垂，像在思索又像在揣摩著該如何開口才恰當。

　　

　　「Charles，你可以繼續過你的人生，但是你也必須接受嚮導的訓練。」女子認真且誠懇地說著，「你的嚮導能力是最近才覺醒的，這意味著你跟其他人不同，並非從年幼時期就開始受到正規的嚮導教育，所以你需要上一些課程，這可能對你來說會很辛苦，尤其你現在正準備從醫學院畢業，而且正在做實習醫生對吧？

　　「嚮導的課程會幫助你控制你自身的能力，這不僅會保護你不受到莫名其妙的非正規的哨兵的侵犯，你也能藉由自己的嚮導能力，或許哪天你在醫院遇到了突發的緊急狀況，例如哪位哨兵受了重傷且資訊過載時，你是唯一有辦法救他的人。」

　　

　　Charles沒回話，但他理解Moneypenny所言甚是。他接受嚮導訓練，對自己並沒有害處，而且，他還能繼續過自己的人生——無拘無束。

　　當時，Charles的內心被翻騰的喜悅及接受自己是名嚮導的晴天霹靂雙雙衝擊著，忘了思索另一件更重要的事：為什麼自己體內的嚮導覺醒了？發生了什麼事？而在非常久之後，Charles才想起如此重要的問題；也在非常久之後、經歷了各種令人折磨難受的事件後，Charles才得到解答。

　　

　　※※※

　　頭三個月是最辛苦的。Charles一邊完成學業，一邊要跑到塔去上特殊的嚮導課程。他的體力透支的嚴重，屢屢遇到挫折，但塔內的嚮導教師們各個都非常體貼，他們體諒Charles實習的辛苦、忍受突如其來的嚮導能力的折騰，所以他們盡可能依著Charles能接受的步調進行著課程。

　　半年後，Charles在醫院正式開始了實習醫生的工作，也因為漸漸熟悉基礎的嚮導能力的來源、懂得基本的控制，這讓他的生活順遂許多。

　　又過了好幾個月，隨著MI6招兵買馬，他們的專屬醫院需要具備嚮導能力的醫師，Charles聽從塔內教師們的建議，向MI6遞出了申請。由於Charles本身優異的成績再加上塔內教師們的肯定，MI6破例讓一名猶如嚮導新生兒的住院醫生進入專屬醫院。

　　幫助他人以及專心做醫學研究是Charles生活的動力，即便辛苦又薪資微薄，他卻從沒抱怨過。

　　他記得那應該是入秋後的某個週五早上，Charles在辦公室睡著了，當他醒來時已經接近早晨會議，他急忙地扒了、抓了桌上的資料夾以及論文、X光片還有一大堆他昨晚準備的報告，迅速地三步併做兩步跑，朝著會議室的大樓衝去。

　　在他拐了個彎走到了一條連接兩棟大樓的走廊時，他停下腳步，愣愣地杵在原處。在走廊另一端、朝自己的方向走來的人，身著深色西裝、壓紋領帶，他的眼睛銳利如鷹，在陽光照射下有著不同的色彩，但最美的即是淺色天空藍，挾著些許的幽灰。那人邊走著路邊理了理袖口，他望了眼盯著自己瞧的Charles——淡漠地、不帶任何情緒、只捎一眼就轉開視線。

　　Charles覺得自己的呼吸被奪走，他屏住肺臟的氧氣，腦中一片空白，只能傻傻地看著對方越走越近。男人的身形完美，腳步穩健，渾身散發著性感的魅力，然而，對方並沒正眼瞧他。

　　男人從他身邊擦肩而過，彷彿只是與一名全然的陌生人在同一條走廊上偶遇。男人從Charles身側走過的瞬間，Charles失落地垂了垂眼，對方似乎完全忘了自己是誰。或許沒忘，只是絲毫不放在心上。

　　Charles抱緊了懷中的資料夾，抿唇，深呼吸，命令自己繼續往前踏出下一步。他從沒忘記那名方才迎面而來的男人，那是Charles第一次實習的地方、幫助的對象，那男人如風暴降臨卻又不告而別，從此杳無音訊。

　　 **Erik Lehnsherr。** Charles在心中無聲地、輕輕地唸著男人的名字。Erik Lehnsherr可能忘記了自己、也可能故意無視自己；Charles卻沒辦法仿效Erik Lehnsherr的冷漠，他記得這個人、記得所有的回憶。

　　Charles往前走了幾步，忍不住回頭望了眼男人離去的方向，他心想，或許，這輩子他都無法忘記那位男人。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　00組特工基本上皆是哨兵——未結合哨兵，且不被允許結合。MI6故意如此安排，未結合的哨兵較不安定、也比較偏狂躁性格、情緒容易起伏——但MI6會加以訓練這點、對任務對象沒有應有的感受能力，俗稱冷血，卻對國家一片赤誠。但正因他們如此的不安穩，反而更能完美的執行任務。

　　未結合的哨兵其實多數都渴望能與嚮導結合——這是與生俱來的本能——也只有跟嚮導結合，他們才真正的完整。

　　有人曾經開玩笑地說，哨兵嚮導的結合有那麼點類似多重人格的融合，將所有人格融合之後，某些人格會喪失掉某些特能，但如此才會恢復完整。

　　兩人成為一體，簡單卻精妙的字眼。

　　Charles在偶遇Erik之後又過了好幾個月才得知00組特工被規定不能結合這件事，且，又過了好一段時間，他才從一個八卦的聊天裡得知，原來Erik是00組特工之一，外加還有個傳言，聽說Erik曾罔顧MI6的規定，擅自與他人結合，後來發生了什麼事大家都不清楚，只聽說結合後來斷裂了，Erik又再度回到MI6繼續做那囂張、乖僻又迷死人不償命的00組特工。

　　啜了口咖啡，Charles轉了轉手上的筆，將這些片段的資訊拼湊、連接。忖了忖，他想，如此一來，那就合理了。Erik突然出現在復健中心、那段日子裡總是像行屍走肉一般，身體在魂卻不知去向、Bill Tanner的突然出現以及Erik的消失。原來，就是這麼個回事？

　　 **唯一的例外。** Charles放下咖啡，靜靜地想著。在如此開明的現代中，哨兵嚮導的能力依舊亮眼突出，卻不再有強迫雙方必須結合以產生乘載優異基因的下一代。沒有戰事四海昇平，哨兵嚮導們不再背負沈重的包袱，也無須忍受大環境的壓迫。然而，還是會有一些少數的例外，當然，00組特工是自願被如此牽制著——只是有時本能還是會略占上風，00組特工偷偷跟嚮導結合似乎也不是值得大驚小怪的事，反正合適的人選如過江之鯽，隨時能頂替之，MI6只是偶爾會因此感到頭痛罷了。

　　當時Erik也是如此嗎？明知故犯地違反規定，與另一名嚮導結合然後遠走高飛？就像是童話故事的統一結局？還有……

　　 **停。** Charles命令自己不要再想下去。Erik Lehnsherr與自己無關。深呼吸，吐氣，他發愣了兩秒後將手上的文件蓋上，把咖啡一口氣喝光，抬頭看了一眼時鐘，站起，他將醫用呼叫器放進短版白袍的上衣口袋，離開辦公室開始了巡房的工作。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles邊走邊伸展上肢，對著與自己反方向走來的護理人員微笑點頭，接著忍不住地打了個呵欠。忙碌完一整天的值班工作後，現在他只想要早早回辦公室拿背包，接著回到公寓好好地睡上一覺——好不容易隔天排到了休假，他打算睡到中午再醒來悠哉地吃個早午餐。

　　想到此，Charles都精神抖擻了起來。

　　他原先想直接搭電梯回到辦公室，但也不知怎地，他突然決定先拐個彎去角落那台自動販賣機買個飲料解渴。就在他正在思索著要選哪種飲料時，Charles聽見不遠處傳來騷動，這引起了他的注意及好奇，外加醫生職業本能的推使，他決定走過去瞧瞧——是急診室的方向。

　　『急診室』這詞一掠過腦海，Charles立即跑了起來，還沒接近目標就看見附近站滿了圍觀者，每個人臉上既寫滿驚恐又緊張的不知如何是好，同時，Charles聽見急診室傳來怒吼聲及器具摔跌的可怕聲響。

　　

　　「嘿，怎麼了？」Charles對一名在外圍的護理人員詢問著，對方轉過頭來，愣了一下才回過神。

　　「剛才有名特工被送進來，情況不是很好。他是哨兵，可能資訊過載或者嚮導素降低引起了劇烈的不適反應，現在沒人能制的住他，有嚮導能力的醫生或者護理人員剛好都不在。」她眉心深鎖，一臉擔憂。

　　

　　 **一名受傷的特工。** Charles忖了忖。 **還是名哨兵。**

　　Charles地拍了拍護理人員的肩膀，並擠過人牆終於能看見失控的哨兵正瘋狂扔東西及咆哮的畫面：幾名人高馬大的醫生、護理人員正與之保持安全距離，並試著安撫對方，但對於一名資訊過載、可能被白噪音折騰的快瘋掉的哨兵而言，他根本什麼都聽不見也聽不進去。

　　Charles留意到醫護人員手上正拿著嚮導素，但無法接近那名哨兵根本就無濟於事。Charles不確定自己是否能安撫一名在崩潰邊緣的哨兵——在MI6專屬醫院工作至今，他尚未有機會單獨地、僅憑一己之力將發狂的哨兵安撫下來。但他不能眼睜睜地看著那名哨兵被自己的能力所折騰著，況且等到其他有辦法控制場面的嚮導來時，這名哨兵不是被訊息過量導致精神崩潰就是已經失血過多無力回天了。

　　時間就是生命。

　　Charles走上前去開始試著使用與生俱來的天賦，慢慢地運用自身的嚮導素去安撫對方的情緒。

　　

　　「嘿，我是Charles。」他邊說邊朝向哨兵走去，後者原本是惡狠狠地瞪著他，但在一秒之內，後者就像被淋濕的毛茸茸大型犬般，原先的張牙舞爪即刻軟了下來。

　　

　　Charles不敢大意也不願意卸下防護層，這是唯一能保護自己免受失控哨兵侵犯的防線。Charles必須一邊張開防護層，又必須釋出嚮導素——尤其他現在極度疲累，這會耗損他更多的體力和精神力——並非容易的事。

　　隔著一段距離所釋出的嚮導素會隨著空間廣大及空氣流動而飄散，想要有更保險又不浪費且快速安撫哨兵感知的方式就是親自上前碰觸對方，減少不必要的嚮導素流失又能因接觸而讓哨兵能更快地平靜下來。

　　Charles謹慎地走上前，他看見哨兵神情茫然，但至少不再有攻擊姿態。伸手，他先試探性地碰了碰哨兵的手臂，確認對方不會突然反咬他或者任憑本能失控而侵犯自己後，Charles溫柔地撫了撫哨兵的臉頰，並柔聲地安慰著對方。

　　哨兵因Charles的嚮導素而柔軟下來，雖然看起來還有點恍神，但資訊過載的狀況已經減退。哨兵順著Charles的動作，乖乖地坐在病床上，眼皮垂下，看起來相當舒服也滿足。

　　Charles用眼神示意身邊的其他醫護人員趕緊將嚮導素注入哨兵體內——畢竟難保眼前這名哨兵會突然獸性大發不顧狀況地標記了自己。

　　嚮導素注入哨兵體內後，Charles依舊輕撫了撫哨兵的髮絲，讓對方安心後他才關閉了自己的嚮導素，同時也收回了手。眼前的哨兵此時此刻像隻吃飽喝足的乖巧野獸，不似方才的瘋狂行徑，現在此名哨兵溫馴地聽從醫護人員的吩咐，躺上了病床並配合著簡單的緊急醫療工作。

　　Charles舒了口氣，轉身，看了圍觀群眾一眼，露出招牌的迷人微笑，同時間整個空間的人一同歡呼著，也有人走了過來拍拍Charles的肩膀表示賞識。但Charles的視線很快地被其他東西給攫住，他原本想開口跟身邊的同事閒聊兩句，卻瞥見有抹熟悉的人影正倚著牆直勾勾地瞅著自己——那人西裝筆挺，只是領帶有點歪了，額角有些許血漬，Charles還發現對方的左肩處的西裝有些磨損，距離讓他看的不甚清楚，但似乎那裡的西裝顏色有些許不同。

　　 **Erik Lehnsherr。** 腦海又浮現了那人的名字。

　　眨了眨眼，Charles下意識地嚥了口唾沫，他不清楚自己現在應該要先撇開視線還是報以禮貌的微笑？

　　男人沒有移開視線，反而像豹一般盯著Charles瞧，炯炯有神的雙眸正貪婪地遊走在Charles的身上。

　　Charles覺得有一點口乾舌燥，腦子還在思索對策時，身邊的人打斷了他的思路。

　　

　　「嘿！」

　　

　　轉首，是方才那名甜美的護理人員。Charles朝她笑了笑。

　　

　　「原來你是嚮導？」敬佩的口吻。

　　「是的。」他淺笑。

　　

　　對方似乎又說了些什麼話，但Charles有點敷衍地帶過之。等Charles終於離開圍困他的人群後，他下意識地搜尋著剛才站在那裡的男人的身影，卻再也找不著。Erik Lehnsherr再度從Charles的眼前消失。

　　這次Charles不再感到失落，心底某處已坦然接受之。

　　無論Erik Lehnsherr為何出現在此？無論Erik Lehnsherr又去了哪裡？這一切都不再與Charles有關係。巧合而已。Charles如此告訴自己。

　　

　　※※※

　　折騰了老半天他終於回到了溫暖的小窩。踏進公寓後，他懶的開燈，先把側背包丟在小沙發上，走進廚房、打開冰箱，打算解凍Pizza來果腹。

　　雖然疲憊會影響感知，但Charles仍舊是受到良好訓練的嚮導，只是他慢了幾秒才回過神來，而下一刻他覺得自己彷彿是不小心撞進蜘蛛網的昆蟲，有一種動彈不得又想拔腿逃跑的矛盾正在全身沸騰著。

　　 **有人。** Charles的手僵在冰箱門把上。 **還是個哨兵。**

　　Charles的大腦閃過一大堆的念頭，有責怪自己的大意、有冷靜地判斷現在自己身處的窘況該採取的步驟、有強迫自己回想是否有把備用鑰匙交給哪位人士？等等的思緒不斷地在腦中爭先恐後地吼著。

　　他又施了點力，將冰箱把手握的更緊。接著，他強迫自己回頭面對哨兵氣息來源之處。無論對方是誰、有什麼目的，Charles告訴自己，絕對不能先慌了手腳。他是優秀的嚮導，一定能妥善處理任何狀況。

　　Charles瞅著微光之處，並看見有抹人影動了動，像是原先倚靠在窗口現在站了起來往自己的方向挪近。對方慢條斯理地走近，隨著對方的腳步，哨兵的訊息素傲慢地飄了過來。

　　Charles思索對策，並發現對方在自己兩米半外停住腳步。窗外街頭的車燈方巧照了進來，打在來者的身上，讓Charles看清對方的長相——Erik Lehnsherr。

　　嚮導瞬間覺得腦袋一片空白。

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　Charles無法不去注意在對方手上的水杯——Erik發現他的視線集中在此時，還刻意又湊到嘴邊喝了一口。

　　屬於未結合嚮導的、卻沾了未結合哨兵氣味的物體——這不大妙。Charles忍不住地皺了眉，想著，他一定要把那只水杯丟掉才行。他不清楚Erik Lehnsherr是怎麼闖進他家的？更重要的是，為什麼Erik Lehnsherr跑到這裡來？ Charles的印象中，這段時間自己不大有跟00特工們有任何的接觸，他上次看到Bill Tanner或者Miss Moneypenny已經是好幾個月前的事了。Charles已經把大多時間、精力全都砸在醫院裡，他甚至認為，Erik Lehnsherr早就忘了自己，而Charles也沒打算深究或者找Erik Lehnsherr問個究竟。

　　過去了，沒什麼了不起。

　　所以，幾乎是毫無接觸的兩人，在彼此生命中不占任何地位，以為是萍水相逢的船過水無痕，怎知道居然又再度交疊在一起？不大對。Charles還是不理解為什麼Erik Lehnsherr會跑來這裡。

　　Charles還在苦思外加找出適當說法來說服自己Erik Lehnsherr在此出現的正當理由時，後者已經逼近了他。Charles很直覺地往後退了一步，不小心撞到了在冰箱旁的流理台——無路可退。

　　Erik Lehnsherr在他跟前停下來，但兩人之間的空隙已經超過該保持的安全距離，不需要靠嚮導本能來分辨、推理，Charles也能感受到Erik Lehnsherr身上散出的危險卻迷人的氣息。

　　哨兵俯身，嚮導咬了咬下唇，他不確定接下來會發生什麼事，也無法肯定所發生的事自己能否接受？腦子裡除了空白，還是只有空白。接著，Charles聽見有東西跌進流理台的聲響，也在那一秒，他終於明白自己被耍了！

　　水杯與流理台敲擊的聲響從Charles身後傳來。

　　嚮導屏住呼吸，他不想無意間攝入過多的、沾染了哨兵訊息素的空氣。在Erik Lehnsherr將自己圍困在這尷尬的空間之前，Charles迅速挪開，也拉開了此段曖昧距離。

　　Charles確定自己看見了Erik Lehnsherr微微上揚的嘴角，這反倒令Charles感到些許不滿。他想起自己應該要厲聲斥責對方闖進自己家、還有，一名未結合的哨兵，尤其還是00組特工，不應該恣意接近另一名也同樣未結合嚮導，既不合規矩又容易擦槍走火、惹出麻煩、讓兩人陷入困境。

　　他欲開口要求對方離開自己的公寓時，Charles注意到對方的左肩處的西裝的磨損。接著，他忍不住暗罵了自己，他居然忽略了在自己眼前的傷患的狀況，還有因感知放大而濃烈的血腥味。

　　

　　「你受傷了。」Charles有點焦急地說著，並示意對方將衣物除去。

　　對方漫不經心地聳了聳肩，慵懶地回道：「我想你這裡應該有緊急醫療箱之類的吧。」

　　

　　嚮導投射了一抹斥責的眼神，哨兵不以為意。Charles要求Erik坐下，並趕緊翻出醫療箱，當他回來時，順手開了廚房的燈，以便他處理傷口。

　　哨兵懶懶地脫掉西裝，隨手放在餐桌上。襯衫的左肩處染上了深絳色，對比純白色的襯衫，看起來令人有點膽顫心驚。Charles一邊打開醫療箱，一邊要求對方把襯衫脫掉，目前看來是一大片血漬，尚且無法確定傷口的大小及深度。

　　

　　「你確定？」Erik Lehnsherr反詰著，帶點挑釁又調情的口吻。

　　

　　Charles在心中翻了白眼，他才懶得理會哨兵的調侃，對Charles而言，先處理傷處降低感染風險才是他的首務。大概接收到Charles的瞪眼，哨兵緩緩地解開襯衫上的鈕釦，並掀開衣服，方便Charles一探究竟。

　　嚮導走近，低下頭，仔細地看了看差不多止了血的傷口——傷口不深，不需要縫線，只是傷口的範圍大了點，皮肉傷，沒什麼大礙。他拿起生理食鹽水，打算先將傷口清洗乾淨，再用沾點碘酒的棉棒消毒之……

　　他不會碰觸到Erik Lehnsherr的。Charles告訴自己，絕對不會與之有任何不必要的接觸。Charles已經很疲累了，但他現在卻要打起精神、勉強自己與天性或者說本能抗衡。醫師的天職在腦中盤旋著，Charles不想被哨兵的氣息給干擾，或者說，不能被干擾。

　　當他清洗完傷口後，正準備用乾淨的棉料擦拭傷處時，說時遲那時快，哨兵突然捉住他的手腕，這讓Charles心中的警鈴大作。

　　

　　「做什麼？」Charles直覺地想將手扯回來，但哨兵的溫度從手腕處傳遞至自己的肌膚上，他感覺到哨兵的訊息素正毫不掩飾地爬上了、覆蓋著彼此接觸的皮膚——Charles微愣，他沒辦法抽回自己的手。

　　「你不是應該先安撫我嗎？」哨兵勾起嘴角弧度，「醫生？」

　　「你並沒有因為資訊過載或嚮導素降低而引起失控的情況。」身為醫護人員、嚮導的Charles立即抽回自己的手，「我等會兒幫你擦完藥就沒問題了。」

　　

　　Charles乾乾地說著，雖然他繼續假裝沒事地幫哨兵擦藥，但左手腕處的哨兵尋息速正隱隱約約地刺激著他。

　　

　　「要定時換藥嗎？」哨兵隨口問著。

　　Charles將敷藥蓋上傷口，並用紗布裹著，「這兩天不要碰到水，第三天去醫院換藥就可以了。」他悉心吩咐著。

　　

　　嚮導將物品收拾乾淨，邊收邊碎念著什麼，哨兵一個字都沒理會。哨兵將襯衫釦子扣上，並抬眼望了嚮導，後者沒去注意前者眼中的任何情緒，一如往常般，認真地叮囑著傷口的處理方式、回家沖澡的時候要如何保持傷口的乾燥、換藥時要跟醫護人員說些什麼……

　　當Charles把醫療箱放回原處，再走回來查看哨兵的狀況時，他又再度撲了個空。Charles始終沒學會、沒記住，Erik Lehnsherr像風一樣來，也會像風一樣離開。眨了眨眼，他嘆氣，帶點拿Erik Lehnsherr沒辦法的無奈。

　　他走向流理台，拾起水杯要清洗之，開啟了水龍頭，水流冰涼地潤濕了他的雙手，除了那處被哨兵握住的左手腕——外表看起來無異狀，卻隱隱地發燙著，並沒有因為水流的冰涼而消退。

　　Charles伸手碰了碰那塊肌膚，並感覺到哨兵的訊息素正在慢慢淡去。

　　他抬頭，望了望晚風吹進來的窗口，想起他居然忘了問Erik Lehnsherr，為什麼他知道Charles的公寓？以及，為什麼來這裡？

　　忖了幾秒，Charles想，或許他暫時都不會知道答案。

　　

　　※※※

　　畢竟是Erik Lehnsherr，絕對不會乖乖來報到。

　　Charles詢問了幾名值班的同事，確定那位私闖民宅的哨兵這幾天都沒有來醫院換藥。對比之前Charles在復健中心照顧Erik Lehnsherr那段時間，現在生龍活虎的Erik Lehnsherr實在不怎麼聽話。

　　現在沒有那麼多時間去關心這名哨兵，Charles要忙的工作太多了，他只能安慰自己說Erik Lehnsherr去別的醫院換藥，或者他自己有辦法處理傷口——00組特工聽說都接受過特殊的訓練，一定有辦法活下來的。

　　取下X光片，Charles稍等要去探望一名因騎腳踏車摔倒結果骨折的六歲小女孩——Charles Xavier一向相當受歡迎，男女老少盡都逃不了他的漂亮藍眼睛以及親切的笑容。

　　他取起小女孩的資料夾，並拾起咖啡啜了一口，有人走近他身旁與之打了個招呼，抬頭，他對來者露出溫暖的笑容。

　　

　　「Hi。」他放下咖啡杯，勾起一抹意味深長的淺笑。

　　「你要去巡房？」對方也笑了起來，眼睛彎成一抹玄月狀。

　　「不算是巡房，只是去打個招呼。」頓，他突然覺得，自己應該多說些什麼才是，「妳今天值班到幾點？」

　　「跟你一樣。」她笑著，與幾天前Charles見到她時一樣甜美。

　　

　　Charles故作深思的模樣，並趁機瞥了一眼她的掛牌，接著故意勾起英式紳士的意味的笑容。

　　

　　「那麼，我是否有榮幸邀請Miss Ramon一起共進晚餐？」

　　「Kate.」她笑著故意糾正了他，「沒問題，那……在對面的那間pizza店？」

　　「悉聽尊便。」聳肩，「Kate.」在走出辦公室之前，他轉身，故意回頭輕喚對方的名字。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles一向很享受不需要攜帶緊急呼叫器的時光，尤其此時此刻能和一位美女共處，心情更是愉悅不少。

　　Kate說了幾個她在值班中所發生的經驗、以及她被調過不同的科所遇到的精采絕倫的事，其中包括了一些笑話，但是也有更多的心酸——不一定是醫護人員的無奈，很多時候是病患的故事讓人不勝唏噓。

　　Charles安靜地聽著Kate說話，連續幾天的值夜班，確實讓他稍感疲憊，Kate的聲音很溫暖，很有感染力，Charles曾經一度懷疑她是否也是嚮導？但是回想起那天自己單獨制住了抓狂的哨兵時，Kate好奇的目光及之後的詢問，讓Charles確認了Kate並非同類。

　　他並不排斥或者輕看任何人，反之，Charles有時還很懷念自己沒有嚮導能力的日子，輕鬆、自在又無拘無束，不像現在，總是要打起十二萬分的精神保持精神防護層的完美。

　　他也想起，在塔受訓的日子中，曾聽過教師們提及，他的學長姊因為不再受制於大環境的壓迫，所以有些人選擇與普通人共度一生——雖然這樣做所繁衍的下一代可能會喪失哨兵或嚮導的能力，但是這世界已經越來越不需要這些特殊能力者了，況且，世界各地擁有如此優異能力的人不在少數。有些哨兵嚮導覺得自己有義務要延續優良基因，所以他們也會尋找合適的伴侶，並產下後代。

　　沒有什麼不可以，也沒有什麼絕對的事。

　　哨兵嚮導們好不容易與普通人建立了信任與平等——雖然不確定是否真的達到了實際意義上的平等，但至少彼此相安無事。

　　 **跟普通人共度一生。** 這個念頭閃過Charles的腦海，他並非沒有想過這點，只是現在，他突然意識到，這個點子其實頗不賴的。Kate的笑聲將他拉回現實，他拿起杯子啜了一口，故意也跟著對方笑了起來，佯裝方才Kate的笑話很有趣——其實Charles根本沒聽進去。

　　他剛放下杯子，突然有抹身影在他的右手邊、Kate的左手邊的空位上坐了下來，他們一同望了過去，Kate的驚訝不亞於Charles的錯愕。

　　00組的乖張、傲慢特工——Erik Lehnsherr，完全不在乎他人異樣眼光地、自顧自地坐下，並順手撈過Charles方才喝過的水杯，毫不在意地喝了一口。放下杯子，他看了Charles一眼、完全沒把Kate放在眼裡的——意義不明的眼神。

　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　「醫生，我來換藥。」

　　

　　Charles愣了愣，他不確定自己現在究竟要對此名不乖乖照顧自己身體的病患破口大罵，還是保持醫生風度帶著專業招牌笑容面對之？

　　而Charles隱約覺得自己有那麼點怒火中燒，但他說不上來為何有如此的怒意？是因為哨兵沒有準時去換藥，還是他出現在此讓Charles有一種私生活被侵犯的感覺所以才不大開心——不清楚，反正就是有那麼點不悅。

　　在醫院裡不是沒遇過大風大浪，莫名其妙、令人瞠目結舌的事也不在少數，所以Charles很快就掛上專業的、溫柔醫師模式的笑靨，同時，他無意間釋放了些許安撫性質的嚮導素——但覆載著Charles的微微不滿。

　　

　　「Mr. Lehnsherr，很遺憾的，我今天沒有值班。」

　　

　　哨兵挑眉，嘴角勾起淺淺弧度，依舊保持著沈默寡言的態度，只是毫不遮掩地直勾勾盯著Charles瞧。

　　

　　坐在Charles對面的Kate欲想開口說些什麼，她的手機卻在此刻唱起歌來，她匆忙地接起，並用眼神對Charles表示歉意，接著走到一旁去接聽電話。Charles多看了Kate的背影一眼後，就把視線挪回來，眼神帶著疑惑地回應了哨兵的目光。

　　哨兵又啜了一口水杯中的液體，接著他放下杯子，用意味深長的眼神瞟了嚮導一眼。

　　

　　「普通人？」

　　

　　Charles知道哨兵的意思，但當下他沒好氣地、故意忽視哨兵的提問，轉過頭，不想再多看哨兵一眼。

　　

　　「所以你想跟普通人共度一生、許下什麼海枯石爛的山盟海誓？」揶揄意味。

　　

　　此刻，Charles瞬間覺得Erik Lehnsherr這人還真是有那麼點討厭。

　　

　　「我們只是吃個飯。」接收到哨兵的存疑表情，Charles繼續補充著：「同事之間的那種好嗎？」

　　「我沒說什麼啊。」聳肩，莫名的無辜，「跟普通人在一起並沒有什麼不好。」哨兵邊說著，邊慵懶地站了起來，像是方才他只是因為腿痠所以隨意找個地方歇歇似的。

　　

　　Charles抬頭望了身著三件式西裝的哨兵，西裝很完美地襯出他的高挑、體態及……嚮導在心中嘆了口氣，好吧，確實有那麼幾分的性感。但這不是重點，因為重點在於Charles還是不知道Erik Lehnsherr為何在此出現，以及為何說那些有點刺耳的話。

　　哨兵拿起放在桌上的帳單，不理會Charles的阻止，準備轉身離去，但他似乎又想起什麼，回頭，朝著Charles微微頷首，並低語著。

　　

　　「跟普通人共組家庭是不錯的事，生兒育女過簡單平凡的一生，但，唯一讓人忐忑不安的一點就是，如果當你結婚後、也有了可愛的孩子之後，這時出現了讓你完全無法抗拒的哨兵時，你該怎麼辦？」頓，「又或者，你被粗魯無禮的哨兵強制標記你時，你又該怎麼辦？」

　　

　　Charles感覺有一股電流從尾椎處攀升至頭頂。

　　Erik Lehnsherr說的沒錯。任何與普通人共結連理的哨兵或嚮導，他們都深知這點——會不會有一天，出現了另一半，完美的哨兵或嚮導，又或者嚮導在非自願之下被強迫連結時，那時候，他們必須離開他們的妻兒，縱使千百個不願意，哨兵嚮導們依舊無法抗拒與生俱來的本能。

　　Charles吞嚥口唾沫，下意識地攥緊了拳頭。他不怎麼想正視這點，卻又不能忽略。

　　大概是自己想的太入神了，直到Kate回來後詢問方才在這裡的男人怎麼不見了？Charles才意識到哨兵早已走遠。他聳聳肩，對女伴報以禮貌性的微笑，但接下來十多分鐘內，他的視線沒有從那只被哨兵沾過的杯子上離開。

　　

　　※※※

　　傷口復原的狀況不錯，有些地方已經開始結痂，基本上只要保持傷口乾燥即可，沒有什麼大礙了。

　　Charles再稍微擦拭了傷口處，並重新擦了點藥，他思索著要拿哪塊透氣膠布比較適合人體的活動——雖然受傷部位並非關節處或者容易碰撞的地方，但此間醫院多數病患可是MI6的特工們，在做處理時，多少要考慮一下特工的活動、肌肉使用的狀態等細節。

　　Dr. Xavier想再多包一層紗布時，對方已經不大耐煩地穿起襯衫，並毫不在意消毒水、藥水弄髒昂貴的襯衫。他緩緩地扣上襯衫鈕釦，今天沒有領帶的束縛，他沒有將襯衫鈕釦扣至最高處，他放棄最上緣的兩枚釦子。略為敞開的領口，露出些許小麥色的肌膚，甚至隱約能看見一點胸前的細毛。

　　接著，他拾起丟在一旁的西裝，毫不留戀的準備轉身離去。

　　Charles不打算說什麼，反正他確信男人如果再把自己弄傷了，應該還是會乖乖尋求專業協助，雖然他不清楚這段日子——Charles沒仔細回憶，但他猜測，自己與男人相遇也過了一年多——是哪位醫生細心呵護照料他？無論如何，Charles沒有陪伴男人度過復健的後段日子，只能推測男人還是像以前一樣合作，不過，話說回來，Charles始終不明白，男人努力復健的動機、推力是什麼？根據Charles的瞭解，男人的傷並不會在短時間之內復原、達到復健完美的地步，即便是能力優越的哨兵也需要花上頗長時日，撇除身體強度的天生優勢不論，至少也要有足夠的推力促使一個人願意忍受如此強烈的苦楚也要早日恢復行走能力，那麼，是怎麼樣的動力推使男人奮力如此行？

　　工作嗎？或許。Charles知道大多MI6的特工們都是工作狂、將生命的熱情都投入於工作之上。在遭遇了連結斷裂的重大打擊時，怎麼樣的力量能支撐他？

　　Charles不懂這個。他沒親身經驗過，他所知道的，僅僅是教科書上的知識、前輩們輾轉傳來的聽說。他的眼前有個活生生血淋淋的例子，Charles卻提不起勇氣詢問之。畢竟，要揭開他人瘡疤，極有可能還需要在其上噴酒精——比撒鹽更痛苦——只為了滿足自己的好奇心，對此，Charles還是有那麼點不忍心。

　　看著對方拎著西裝，另一隻手正要碰觸門把，Charles忍不住地開了口，幽幽地。

　　

　　「你以前不大喜歡跟我說話。」 **不，你不跟任何人說話。**

　　

　　對方的手僵在門把上，像是被凍結了，又像是若有所思。男人緩緩地轉過身來，他們沉默地看著彼此，或許只有幾秒鐘，Charles卻覺得如幾世紀的漫長。

　　

　　「你以前會扶著我，協助我做復健運動。」男人的面容有點冷漠，但那張面具之下似乎有更多的情緒，只是Charles還沒能參透，「現在你連一根手指都不會碰到我。」微笑泛起，Charles讀不出那是怎樣的情緒。

　　「那不一樣。」Dr. Xavier聳了聳肩，「以前我不知道你是哨兵，而我那時候也不是嚮導。」Charles直覺地說著，別無他意。

　　

　　在那瞬間，Charles確信自己捕捉到了什麼！就在男人的臉上，一閃即逝，像流星一般的微表情變化。

　　男人撇開視線，訕笑了幾聲，接著，他再度伸手碰觸冰涼的門把。

　　

　　「我想，那就是問題所在吧。」男人道。

　　

　　門被打開，男人走了出去，消失在Charles的視線裡。

_我想，那就是問題所在吧。_

　　Charles咀嚼著這句話、反覆思量，卻還是沒有明瞭男人話中真正的核心，或者說，最直接的、直白的意思。

　　Erik Lehnsherr是個謎。他並非故意裝神秘，他不過是渾然天成的一個謎題。Charles沒那麼好奇，但當他意識過來時，他早已開始、不自主地破解著這個謎團。Charles不確定自己什麼時候找到謎底，或許很快，也或許還要經過非常久的時間，也有可能他無法破解之。

　　他轉了轉手上的筆，思忖著Erik Lehnsherr的每一句話。

　　 _我想，那就是問題所在吧。_

　　揉了揉太陽穴，Charles嘆了長長的一口氣。

　　


	6. Chapter 6

　　MI6的專屬醫院有一些特別的地方，例如，醫院部份開放讓一般民眾就醫。最主要的原因是，全倫敦找不到比這間醫院有更先進、更完善的、特別為哨兵嚮導體質的人所提供的完整醫療。雖說大多數擁有此特殊才能的人們，通常會先被送進塔裡受訓，有些人會成為特工或是在政府高層機構的工作，但也有些人選擇踏入普羅大眾之中。因此，還是會有一些隱居在人海中的哨兵嚮導們，以及他們的後代。

　　因此，在MI6專屬醫院工作的醫護人員們，除了擁有一般醫療知識及技術之外，他們也受過特殊的訓練，才能給予就醫的哨兵嚮導們適時的幫助。

　　Charles Xavier就是在如此的環境之下成長的。忙碌的住院醫師生活中包括協助教授完成論文做醫學研究、照顧病患、學習開發並熟悉掌控自己的嚮導能力、還有，偶爾跟幾名可愛的俏護士調調情。

　　自從上次與Erik Lehnsherr碰面大概又過了幾個月，Charles推測特工大概都很忙碌，奔走於全世界各個角落——但也真是奇妙，到底有多少任務一直需要派遣特工出去呢？Charles覺得自己過慣了平凡老百姓的和平安寧，所以實在難以想像在其他看不見的國度裡，又有怎樣的紛紛擾擾。

　　在Erik Lehnsherr不在的日子裡，Charles有機會認識了幾名同樣是在MI6工作的特工——當然，不是00組的——而Charles意外發現，自己對特工有一些固有的偏見，例如，他曾經一度以為特工們都是像Erik Lehnsherr那樣的神秘、板著或冷著一張臉、沒事會溜到你家去、會打擾你跟他人的約會、是能力優異的哨兵或嚮導、身材都很火辣……呃，關於最後一點，Charles將其從腦海中抹去。

　　多數特工其實都頗容易親近，他們跟普通人一樣，聽到笑話會大笑、會跟別人調情或開玩笑、對於自己的工作都相當自豪、他們不一定是特殊能力者，與他們相處時並不會有太多的壓力。

　　而當Charles意識過來時，他才發現自己與Mr. Russell似乎有點太過親密？

　　Mr. Russell是MI6的特工之一，Charles與之認識是因為兩個多月前，在Kings Cross車站居然發生了不幸的爆炸案，原先以為是恐怖份子所為，後來經過調查發現是不滿政府的民眾所自製的土製炸彈。Mr. Russell是負責拆彈小組的成員之一，但是當他們甫來到案發地點時，炸彈客已經先行他們一步引爆丟在垃圾桶中的炸彈——原以為只是枚土製炸彈，但威力卻波及到附近的餐廳與來不及撤離的路人們。

　　Charles第一次見到Mr. Russell時，後者灰頭土臉，臉上還有些許傷痕，但是手上抱著一名受了傷且意識不清的小女孩衝進MI6專屬醫院。當時Charles正好要從急診室離開，卻聽見Mr. Russell的呼喚聲，他趕緊上前做緊急的處理——Charles碰觸到小女孩時，他瞬間明白為何Mr. Russell會抱著這孩子直接衝向非就近醫院，這孩子是一名嚮導。Charles按手在女孩身上，並抬頭望了眼Mr. Russell。 **他是哨兵。** 只有哨兵才能在那樣慌亂又可怕的情況下，瞬間找到發出微弱訊號的嚮導——這孩子甚至還沒進入塔內受訓，或許她就像自己一般，尚未察覺自己的天賦。

　　Charles以及醫療團隊已經竭盡所能，但仍舊沒辦法完美地從死神鐮刀下救回小女孩——她陷入了昏迷狀態，情況不大樂觀。

　　Mr. Russell每天都會來看小女孩。她的家人死於那場可怕的意外——她沒有任何與之親近的人了，或許還有一些遠親，但能一起共享耶誕節大餐的人，皆已不在人世。

　　 _醫生。_

　　Charles某天來巡房時，站在病房玻璃外的Mr. Russell喚了他。Charles回首，看著帶著愁容的Mr. Russell，心裡有那麼點不捨。

　　 _她會醒來嗎？_

　　Charles沒回應。眼睫垂了垂，一切盡在不言中。

　　兩天後Charles正在辦公室寫論文時，突然收到緊急通知，他心一沉，接著他迅速衝向ICU病房。當他抵達時，已經有實習醫生正在搶救小女孩中，Charles瞄了一眼心電圖，吩咐眾人離開，身旁的護理人員趕緊做去顫電擊的前製作業，接著Charles拿起自動去顫器，深呼吸，接著眾人退後，他做了第一次的電擊。抬眼，心電圖沒有給他漂亮的回覆。他再吸了一口氣，做了第二次電擊，他再度抬眼，心電圖仍舊冷漠。Charles忍不住想再做第三次電擊時，身邊較為資深的護理人員拉住了他的手，給了他一抹心疼的眼神。

　　Charles感覺自己體內的嚮導在咆哮——他不理解這是為何——有一點頭暈，但他壓下了不適，並以身為醫師的身份做了專業的宣佈及吩咐。護理人員收走他手上的自動去顫器，眾人開始收拾眼前的傷痛，Charles退開，轉身，他瞅見ICU病房外的Mr. Russell。

　　他們四目交集，Charles愣了一秒後才想起護理人員居然忘了將窗簾拉上。他走了過去，忽視Mr. Russell臉上的情緒，伸手碰觸簾子，下一秒，他將自己所處的世界與Mr. Russell的世界隔開。

　　

　　※※※

　　所以，到底是從什麼時候開始的？Charles與Mr. Russell的話題從Kings Cross車站的悲劇轉變成彼此間的興趣、喜好、休閒活動、愛吃的食物等等——話題越趨向個人、私人化了。

　　Charles沒特別去想過，一切就如此自然而然。

　　前天，入冬後的某個週三，Charles正從一間病房出來，在往護理站的走廊上意外遇見了Miss Moneypenny，後者見到他，隨即勾起一抹嬌媚但神秘的笑。他走上前與之閒聊兩句，反正也還不趕著回辦公室。而當Charles靠近時，他瞥見Miss Moneypenny手上正拿著一只文件夾，Charles並不好奇，但他隨即想起，身為Mallory秘書的她，平常不會出現在醫院，即便是特工的醫療紀錄或是就診資訊，也不會由她來領取。

　　似乎一眼就望穿了Charles小腦袋瓜裡的想法，Miss Moneypenny笑著說自己來此確實不是拿特工的醫療紀錄、病例或是就診資訊的——果然是MI6的特工，連內勤也如此火眼金睛。

　　

　　「新的規定。」她晾了晾手上的資料夾，「00組現在不管出任務或者任務完畢歸隊，都要交上一份完整的身心健康狀況的資料。」聳肩，看似無奈卻又像是開玩笑的神情。

　　

　　Charles倒是覺得這個新規定很不錯。00組特工皆是未結合哨兵，他們的健康狀況需要受到重視，同時，精神狀態也是需要費心注意的。絕對不會有人願意損失任何一名優秀的哨兵——即便現在不缺，難保以後的局勢又會如何改變。

　　

　　「我以為會在這裡遇到他的。」秘書掃視了一下周遭的環境以及路過的人們。

　　「誰？」

　　「007 。」她微笑。

　　

　　他愣了一下，沒做回應。

　　

　　看出他的恍神，她緊接著問：「他沒跟你聯絡？」

　　「喔，沒有，當然沒有。」 **他為何要跟我聯絡？**

　　

　　兩次否定——表示謊言或者這情況另有隱情。Moneypenny勾出甜甜的笑容，醫生雖然厲害、嚮導也特別能夠觸動他人情緒，但Moneypenny可是受過MI6專門訓練的特工，以前還是外勤！特工們的專長之一即是：善於觀察微表情。而歷任的007向來是特工中的翹楚——不僅在觀察人這方面，在各方面都相當優異。

　　她看見Charles下意識地伸手摸了摸自己的頸項，繼續說著一些無關痛癢的事。喔，不大妙，眼前這大男孩看來有什麼事情正隱瞞著——說隱瞞有點太過，畢竟Moneypenny並不參與在Charles的生活圈中——她只確定，當話題引到了007身上時，Charles Xavier有那麼點侷促不安或者說心緒不寧，她不確定那是為什麼，只知道那不是好現象。

　　Moneypenny微笑著，並繼續與Charles閒話家常，試著讓Charles轉移注意力不再有任何焦慮的情緒。

　　 **Erik Lehnsherr，你麻煩大了。** 美麗的秘書面帶笑容腦子裡壞心地浮出這句話。

　　

　　※※※

　　與Moneypenny閒聊後，Charles有那麼點心神不定地走到自動販賣機前，隨便買了罐飲料，就走到一旁的休息區坐下，整理自己腦中的資訊，以及……撫平莫名躁動的體內的嚮導。

　　Erik Lehnsherr是準備要出任務，還是任務凱旋歸來？Charles不知道，Moneypenny只是意味深長地笑了笑，不給予任何提示、暗示——有時Charles覺得MI6的特工們，更正，在MI6單位工作的人，總是容易玩弄人心，也一眼看穿別人的想法，Charles不討厭這點，只是有時會覺得自己有那麼點吃虧。

　　Mr. Russell不會如此。Charles頓了一下。是的，自己與Mr. Russell相處時，總是很自然的交談著，那樣的相處令人心安。Charles看了看手中的飲料罐，感覺自己的情緒不再像雲霄飛車那般激動的上下起伏著，他吐了長長的一口氣，並又啜了口手中的飲品。

　　

　　「所以是Russell囉？」

　　

　　Charles被突如其來的聲音給嚇到，並被吞嚥到一半的液體給嗆著了，在他摸索著找手帕時，有人遞了一條對折工整的棉質手帕過來給他，Charles來不及抬頭，只是趕緊抽了過來，頷首示意。

　　接著他聽見對方在自己的身邊兩個座位之遠處坐了下來。轉首，Charles拿著對方的手帕正遮掩著自己的口鼻，豔藍色的雙眸擒著被嗆到的生理反應的淚水，他眨了眨眼望著遞手帕給自己的好心人——不知從何處冒出來的Erik Lehnsherr，正大咧咧的坐在自己的身旁，用一副孤傲且帶點戲謔的神情瞅著自己。

　　Charles沒有回答Erik Lehnsherr的問題。因為這反而讓Charles有更多的疑惑，只是他目前不知道先問哪個才好，而現在最困擾他的即是這條手帕該怎麼辦？還也不是、不還也不是，乾脆回家清洗乾淨後再歸還吧。Charles無奈又尷尬地想著。

　　

　　「你什麼時候回來的？」很奇妙，腦中有那麼多問題在排隊著，Charles卻脫口而出此問題，彷彿有一點責怪對方沒事先知會自己，或者是帶著些許的關心的詢問之。

　　哨兵沒有回視Charles，他將視線放在前方，聳了聳肩，道：「前幾天。」

　　

　　 **前幾天。** Charles咀嚼著這句話。

　　

　　「所以又要出任務了？」他說著，並看見哨兵轉過頭來，微瞇了眼，勾起詭秘的微笑，「這次去哪？」Charles盡量用閒聊的語氣說著，但只換來哨兵更幽幽的視線。

　　「喔！抱歉，我忘了。」Charles忍不住吐了舌頭，他居然詢問秘密特工要去哪出任務，這根本就是套問國家機密，而且還是用很拙劣的手段套問之。

　　

　　Erik Lehnsherr沒搭腔，只是淺笑了笑。隨後他站起身來，單手插在口袋中，欲往前邁開步子前，他回頭以居高臨下的姿態望著Charles——這次Charles不再覺得Erik Lehnsherr是冷傲的狼，他似乎瞅見Erik Lehnsherr眼中一絲的溫度。

　　

　　「我跟Russell不熟。」頓，「但他是個好人。」

　　

　　語畢，哨兵瀟灑的離去，不再有隻字片語。

　　不知怎地，這次，Charles有說不上來的難受。

　　

　　※※※

　　一週後，Charles在自家信箱裡意外地收到了一張來自杜哈的明信片。上頭空白、乾淨，只落了個署名：Erik Lehnsherr。

　　Charles忍不住伸手，輕撫了撫那唯一留在明信片上的文字。

　　


	7. Chapter 7

　　最近主治醫師因為忙論文研討，將大多事物都交給Charles去處理，也在這幾天，Charles成為總醫師。方巧，有一位病患轉到Charles的科上來，Charles一邊忙著處理行政事物，也一邊接手照顧這名病患。這段時間，Charles並沒有太多時間與Mr. Russell來往——他記得後者這一兩週似乎要幫忙訓練新進的特工，所以彼此也沒有太多的聯絡。

　　前兩天他收到了另一張來自西雅圖的明信片，Erik Lehnsherr還沒回到倫敦，似乎是直接從杜哈前往下一個任務地點。Charles不確定是否如此，00組特工的移動軌跡從來就不甚清晰——應該只有他們的上司才明瞭吧。據說最令人傷腦筋的是歷任007，永遠都不按牌理出牌。上一任007更是如此，只有軍需部的主管才得知他的動向。話說，上一任007急流勇退後便與軍需部主管結合了——似乎早該如此，只是礙於MI6的規定，所以他們才等待了一段時日。

　　如果已經遇到了想廝守一輩子的對方時，卻因為某些緣故不得不繼續苦等著——尤其是哨兵嚮導們，這些特殊能力者，他們的理智需要與天性對抗——那會是怎樣的折磨及焦慮？

　　不過，什麼叫做理智，什麼又叫做順從天性？

　　上一任的007與現任Q他們等到了脫離約束的狀況才結合，就表示他們兩個足夠理智、方能抵抗與生俱來的本能吸引嗎？又或者，因為遇見了生命中的嚮導，不顧一切反對，拼了命的想守護對方的00組特工，例如Erik Lehnsherr，這表示他不理智、違反規定而順服了自己的渴望嗎？

　　Charles沒有答案。

　　以醫生的身份來說，他無法下定論；以嚮導的身份而言，他莫名的感到心痛。

　　眨了眨眼，他試著將自己的思緒拉回來，專心於這名轉科的病患。Charles仔細看了看病患的病歷表，以及之前醫師的備註和用藥紀錄等資訊，他很清楚除非醫學上出現奇蹟，否則無法治癒一個膀胱癌末期的病人了。

　　短短幾行備註吸引了Charles的注意，在閱讀過後，Charles感覺肺部空氣被抽乾，接著，他壓下體內聒噪的嚮導——Charles告訴自己，現在，他是醫生——雖然沒有這個必要，但他決定想跟家屬談談，畢竟，讓一名年邁的哨兵接受化療是一件令人心痛的事，哨兵的感知比一般人都強烈，化療過程的不適、痛苦，都會放大許多倍，而此名哨兵年事已高，肯定更難忍受煎熬。還有，他的嚮導，在哨兵接受可怕的治療時，也承受同樣的苦楚——他們是一體的，喜怒哀樂全部都彼此共享著，不分你我，連苦痛也一起分擔。

　　

　　※※※

　　「你看，這是他追求我的時候送我的第一件禮物。」年邁的嚮導說著，她眼角的皺紋漾出喜悅之意，她朝Charles伸手晃了晃，讓Charles能見著她布滿老人斑的手腕上戴著的一條銀手鍊。

　　

　　Charles笑著，稱讚她的丈夫眼光好。他繼續陪同老婦人在陽光下沐浴，享受難得的冬日暖陽。

　　老婦人說起她與丈夫相遇的事，當年戰爭頻仍，嚮導短缺，而她年幼就被發現擁有嚮導體質，很快就被抓進塔裡受訓，那幾年過得不甚愉快，她常常半夜醒來哭泣。十九歲那年，她被送進MI6擔任內勤工作，並且她默默地等著有一天塔會派某名哨兵來與她結合——她的意願不重要，重要的是塔要安定那些未結合、躁動的哨兵們，以及整個社會局勢。在當時，個人一丁點也不重要。

　　她想，她很快就會被強迫結合，但是出乎意料的，有一位哨兵出現在自己的面前，以當時的狀況來說，這名哨兵做了相當不符合規矩的事——他踰矩了塔的規定，不應該在非工作情況下擅自與未結合的嚮導碰頭。她想把對方趕走，但她猶豫了一下，並非因為體內的嚮導讓她無法趕走對方，而是她發現眼前的哨兵是她的青梅竹馬，在她被送進塔之前，眼前這位年輕人當時根本沒被發現是一名哨兵。

　　後來她得知，在她被送走之後，她的青梅竹馬很想念她，但他們不會再有機會見面，甚至不可能會有未來，而有趣的是，她離開老家幾天後，他開始發生身體不適的狀況，頭暈、嘔吐、聽到各式可怕的噪音，還差點瀕臨死亡——醫生們檢查不出來少年的身體出了什麼狀況。後來村裡一對年邁的哨兵嚮導夫婦發現少年擁有哨兵的體質，很奇妙，在她離開之前，少年只是普通人，而在她體內嚮導覺醒後，少年體內的哨兵也同樣甦醒，就像是……她無意間觸發、激發了他的天性。

　　少年也被送進塔裡，但晚了她幾個月，所以他們早已錯失再度相遇的機會，她不斷往前被推進，而他尋覓著她的腳步、朝著她的方向追著她。他們終於在MI6再度相遇。

　　

　　「後來呢？」Charles扶著老婦人緩步走著，興味盎然地聽著一段愛情故事。

　　「我們根本不管塔的規定還是MI6的限制。」她笑著，並握著Charles的手，「他們分開我們夠久了，我們是彼此的，從年幼時就是如此。」

　　

　　 _我們是彼此的。_

　　Charles垂了垂眼睫，老婦人的言語在腦中回盪著，而他沉默地繼續聽著老婦人的故事。從再度相遇到結合；從結合到每次她丈夫為MI6出任務時她的心驚膽戰，深怕他一去就回不來，畢竟當時動盪不安，特工的工作向來都是拋頭顱撒熱血，國家比生命、親人重要；從柴米油鹽醬醋茶到有了下一代；從年輕到年老，甚至到現在即將面臨死亡。

　　

　　「為什麼決定化療？」Charles很艱難地開口問著。

　　老婦人笑著看著他，道：「只要能讓他多活著，哪怕只有一刻鐘，我都會嘗試啊。」

　　「化療摧毀他的細胞，無論好壞。而他是哨兵，感知比一般人強烈太多了，況且，妳是他的嚮導，一定也感同身受。」他說著，扶著老婦人在長椅上坐下歇息。

　　

　　老婦人看著Charles，露出溫柔的笑容，和藹的視線繼續在他身上打轉著。

　　

　　「對，我是他的嚮導，所以我不怕跟他一起承受痛楚。」她像Charles的祖母似的，捏了捏他的手背，「我只怕有一天我會失去他，像以前他每次出任務時，我總會擔憂著，某天夜裡，我突然發現彼此的連結斷裂，死亡將我們分別。」

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles這兩天睡的不大好。除了醫院行政事務弄的他有點頭疼之外，還有那位癌症末期的哨兵嚮導夫婦讓他止不住的憂煩。在結束忙碌的一週後，Charles排了一天假讓自己休息一下，而Mr. Russell在週五的晚上出現在醫院外，他們找了間餐廳享受一頓美味的晚餐。

　　Mr. Russell說著這陣子忙碌訓練新人的事，其中有不少笑話，Charles笑到肚子疼，旁邊的客人都忍不住轉過來投射些許斥責的眼神。雖然Mr. Russell的話題都很有意思，可惜Charles總是會不小心分心，想起在醫院的那對哨兵嚮導老夫婦，不知道他們現在做些什麼？老婦人說，她與丈夫最喜歡的活動，其實是讓她翻開一本小說，念給他聽，他是最好的聽眾，而她是最棒的說書人。

　　他們現在也在醫院裡念著故事嗎？是時下流行的奇幻小說？還是他們年代的經典名著？

　　Charles曾問過老婦人，兩人早期歷經在MI6艱苦的歲月後，接著就是煩惱孩子的事，待孩子們長大了，離開家了，兩人也年老了。兩名行動不便、身體健康也不復當年的他們，有空閒時，一起做些什麼呢？除了一同閱讀、頌唸故事之外，會去旅行嗎？老婦人瞅了Charles一眼，像是Charles問了個傻問題似的——她的眼神沒有責怪意味，比較貼近長輩對晚輩的寵溺。

　　

　　 _「只要兩個人在一起，做什麼事都好啊。」_

　　

　　老婦人說著，嘴角的笑意不止，彷彿他們感情依舊停留在青春歲月一般。Charles覺得那樣似乎太過少女的夢幻，卻又覺得相當美好。他們雖是以哨兵嚮導的身份結合，但他們並非依順著本能而是順從著他們對彼此的情感，談了場戀愛、確定了彼此是自己生命中不可或缺的養分後，才走上結合。

　　

　　「嘿，怎麼了？」Mr. Russell出聲喚了正在發呆的Charles，後者回過神來，拋給前者一抹帶著歉意的淺笑。

　　「抱歉，最近醫院事情比較多，所以忍不住又開始擔心。」聳肩，他拾起自己的飲料輕啜一口。

　　

　　Mr. Russell回了Charles一抹知悉的笑容，並安慰了Charles幾句，但他沒聽見去，大概又是用招牌的笑容敷衍而過。在Mr. Russell轉換話題之前，Charles沒經過思考地就脫口而出，問了個他事後覺得有點蠢，但其實他相當好奇的問題。

　　

　　「你有想過，或許有一天會跟你未來結合的嚮導連結斷裂嗎？」

　　「什麼？」Mr. Russell看起來有點一頭霧水。

　　「我的意思是，通常哨兵嚮導的結合不會斷裂，但如果產生了重大意外，或者是……」Charles深呼吸，有點艱難地開口：「一方不幸過世。」Charles決定不想再開口，他莫名地不再想多說什麼。

　　

　　Mr. Russell愣了一下，接著他抿了抿唇，彷彿有點不大自在——談論類似的話題，對任何哨兵或嚮導都不是舒服的事，Charles能理解。

　　

　　「我想……」頓，「那也是無可避免的事了吧。」Mr. Russell緩緩地說著，語氣中多少有點悲傷。

　　

　　Charles勉強自己笑了笑，畢竟是週五夜晚，談論如此令人傷感的話題實在有些煞風景，他再多點了一杯調酒，即刻將話題導向較為詼諧的部份，讓彼此的氣氛輕鬆些。

　　

　　※※※

　　回到了溫暖的公寓，Charles想先去泡著澡再躺到床上昏睡，但是酒精作用讓他實在提不起勁，他隨意脫了鞋，就爬上床，讓自己陷入如棉花糖般的床之中。

　　半睡半醒間，他似乎聽到了電話鈴聲，Charles整個人驚醒過來後才發現並非醫院的緊急電話——是自己的手機在唱歌。他嘆了氣，想著誰會在這麼晚的時間打電話過來？Raven？喔，他的小妹確實有可能，難道是跟Hank吵架了所以要跑來自己的公寓窩上幾天？不，Hank不會跟Raven吵架，八成是Raven又鬧孩子氣了吧。

　　他接起電話，準備傾聽幾十分鐘長的、自家小妹的牢騷來電。

　　

　　「Raven？」

　　

　　電話那端沒有回應，Charles揉了揉的眼睛，又再度喚了一次小妹的名字。

　　

　　『誰是Raven？』

　　

　　這句話讓Charles疑惑了，他立刻看了一下手機，發現並非Raven打電話過來，而來電號碼也沒見過。

　　

　　「喔！抱歉，請問你是？」

　　『Erik Lehnsherr。』

　　

　　Charles不敢相信自己的耳朵，他居然沒聽出來這是Erik Lehnsherr的聲音！大概自己今天喝多了，連Erik Lehnsherr那帶著些許德國口音的嗓音他都沒認出。

　　

　　「Hi，Erik。抱歉，我以為是我妹妹打電話來。」Charles挪動身子，讓自己躺臥舒服些，「我沒想到你會打電話給我。」 **而且你怎麼會有我的電話？**

　　『我忘了時差，你早點休息吧。』

　　「沒問題的。」Charles笑了笑，不知怎地，有點不怎麼想掛線，「你還好嗎？西雅圖怎麼樣呢？」

　　『我現在不在西雅圖，明天下午的班機回倫敦。』

　　「所以我要說，恭喜任務完成？」Charles爽朗的笑聲藉著電話線傳了過去。

　　『我回去的時候，你有休假嗎？』

　　「這個嘛，我明天排休，你回來的時候我可能在醫院吧。」Charles感覺電話那端似乎有點失望，「抱歉，最近醫院很忙，我剛接任總醫師的職位，還有……」 **還有最近來了一對老夫婦。**

　　『還有？』

　　「沒什麼。」Charles試圖用笑聲掩飾自己的走神，但他相信Erik一定聽出什麼了，嘆了氣，他忍不住地問著：「Erik，如果你跟你的嚮導連結斷裂的話……我是指，像是一些意外，無法阻擋的事，例如……死亡。」Charles不知道自己為什麼要問這個，而他現在不想再繼續說下去了。

　　

　　Charles有那麼點氣惱自己為何要提起這個話題。Erik曾有過連結斷裂的痛苦，他不應該提起這種事的。他懊惱地揉了揉太陽穴，決定跟Erik道歉並早點掛上電話。

　　

　　『你知道歷任007的嗜好是什麼嗎？』

　　「不知道。」Charles不理解為什麼話題跳得如此迅速。

　　『死而復生。』

　　

　　有那麼一會兒，Charles感覺時間都停止了。

　　

　　『我不會死。即便連結斷裂了，我還是會活著，我不會讓我的嚮導承受這種痛苦。』

　　


	8. Chapter 8

　　Charles是用跑百米的速度往目的地衝——雖然說他在醫學院唸書時，偶爾還會跑去踢足球，但是自從開始可怕的實習日子之後，他的運動量遞減，現在從地鐵站跑到醫院大門、再從醫院大門奔向病房，居然花了他不少時間。

　　他不是沒這麼匆忙地在醫院裡狂奔過，只不過這次他連白袍都沒時間更換。是的，Charles穿著連帽T恤外加一條被洗得褪色的牛仔褲，從自家附近的麵包店接到電話後，就一路朝醫院狂奔而來——雖然不算邋遢，但他從沒這樣進過醫院。

　　現在已經顧不了那些！

　　Charles邊跑著邊高技巧地閃過在走廊上散步的病患、拿著尿液篩檢或者抽血玻璃管的護理人員。當然，這些人都傳來一陣驚呼，他還聽見自己的名字被呼喊著——多少混雜著些許氣惱。

　　當他終於氣喘迂迂地到達目的病房時，他只能愣愣地杵在外頭，心臟因圖如期來的奔跑而高速跳動著，Charles沒聽見任何聲音，除了左胸口那運轉正常的臟器傳來極大的聲響。

　　他忍不住地想著，上次，Mr. Russell站在病房玻璃窗外時，是否也是跟自己現在的心情雷同？玻璃窗的內側區域裡，有幾名正忙著處理緊急醫療的醫護人員，他們擋到了Charles的視線。雖然Charles可從儀器上得知整個搶救的過程，但他此時此刻與其他人一樣，只是著急地想看看躺在病床上的人的狀況。

　　開始有醫護人員走了出來，Charles連忙抓到空隙就往裡頭望去。他並沒有發現他擔憂的人在裡頭。想到此，Charles真心覺得現在自己的腦子裡一定裝滿漿糊！只要當醫護人員開始做緊急搶救或者任何醫療動作時，所有閒雜人等都會被禮貌的請到外頭等待——但外頭就是沒看見該看見的人！

　　Charles後退了幾步，他感覺的到哨兵的氣息已悄悄散去，越來越淡薄，像是殘燭被吹熄後裊裊升起的餘煙一般。但他找不到嚮導的訊息素，這不大對，這跟他在塔裡所學習時得到的知識不大相同——Charles也是因此而感覺焦躁。

　　一定有嚮導的訊息素，肯定在附近！Charles告訴自己，一定是自己太過緊張或是因為醫院中充斥著各種氣味一時搞混了他的判斷力、一定是自己方才跑了那麼大一圈，所以大腦還尚未騰出空間來讓自己做精密的思考、一定是……

　　他邊張望著、掃視四周，邊安慰自己在混亂中反而更容易混淆各種瑣碎。但他甫轉頭朝向走廊盡頭，在那個當下，Charles感覺肺中的空氣被狠狠抽走，他僵硬地站在原處，看著在走廊盡頭處，那坐在長椅上的老婦人。她沒有回頭看著Charles，反之，她像是個被人遺忘的布偶娃娃，被棄置在不起眼的角落。

　　之前他還能在她的面容上找到充滿活力的笑靨，現在，他幾乎快感受不到一絲生命力。如果夠專注，還是能攫取到微弱的嚮導訊號——若是說嚮導訊息素在下一秒就消散於空氣之中，那一點都不讓人意外。Charles想走上前去，想說些什麼，但他的雙腳像生了根，無法動彈；他能言善道的嘴也無法開口，喉間乾燥的像是有火在燃燒。

　　在老哨兵生命最後的路程裡，因為緊急醫療處理的關係，不得不將老婦人遣走，而也因此，她無法待在丈夫身旁，陪他嚥下最後一次呼吸。

　　連結斷裂的時刻，他們不在彼此身邊。

　　Charles感覺有把刀狠狠地插在自己的心口上，但沒有血液飛濺，反倒像是汩汩流出一般，痛覺越發明顯，Charles越想逃離這一切。

　　

　　※※※

　　當Charles回過神來時，他不知道自己站在這裡多久了？可能十幾分鐘，也可能過了半個多小時。他知道自己只是在發呆，把視線放在遙遠的地平線，彷彿如此行就可以把所有惱人的事物遺忘、從腦海中排除。

　　突然間他打了顫，身體現在似乎才反應過來如今的季節不適合只穿著棉質衣物就外出——他原先只是想下樓到轉角的麵包店買點東西，所以出門也沒多帶一件外套。Charles忘記自己站在此處過了多久，也意味著，他根本不知道自己站在這吹風吹了多久。真尷尬，放任自己沈溺在悲傷的情緒裡過久了，導致失去了時間感，他揉搓了雙臂，心想著至少不要著涼，趕緊下樓回到醫院裡去吧！

　　方轉身，想踏出離開的第一步時，頂樓的門在此時被打開。Charles略感意外，他不認為有誰跟自己有相同的喜好，會跑到醫院頂樓遠眺倫敦街景發愣。眨了眨眼，他想著要如何跟對方解釋自己在這種大冷天裡，沒加件衣服就跑到樓上來吹風，是哪條神經接錯線。又或者，其實根本無須解釋，Charles通常只要靦腆的笑一笑，一切都迎刃而解。

　　但映進他眼簾的並非他以為的哪位同事，而是身著黑色大衣、圍著一只深藍色圍巾、貼身剪裁的西裝的男人——對方的訊息素傳來，與躺在Charles口袋的手帕共鳴著。

　　Charles有一些驚訝地瞅著對方朝自己走近，男人臉上依舊冰冷，渾身散發著逼人的銳利感。那是特工們特有的一種氣味，但越高階的特工，這種氣息更加張狂，也從不刻意隱藏。

　　危險。迷人的危險。

　　男人在Charles跟前停下步伐，以身高差居高臨下地瞅著他，眼神中略帶點斥責。Charles當下有些無法理解為何男人以那種眼神瞅著自己。

　　冷風在彼此間的空隙鑽過，看著對方的衣著，Charles更覺得自己的愚蠢，實在越來越冷了，他很想趕緊越過男人衝進溫暖的醫院裡。但此時此刻自己應該要有禮貌的打個招呼什麼的。

　　

　　「Hi。」Charles努力讓自己的聲音聽起來不像在顫抖，「你不是下午才回倫敦的班機？」

　　

　　男人皺了眉，沒回答Charles的提問。接著，在Charles還想開口之前，他脫下大衣；在Charles還來不急拒絕之前，男人為Charles披上之。

　　這一連串的動作太過流暢，反而讓Charles的腦子一度打了結。身體背叛了腦子的警覺，大衣阻隔了冷風的肆虐，而男人殘留的體溫讓他感覺溫暖多了。Charles下意識地將大衣拉緊，他沒抬頭對上男人的視線，反倒是咕噥了幾句。

　　

　　「你怎麼知道我在這？」

　　「因為你以前說過。」男人緩緩地說著，嗓音低沉。

　　

　　Charles抬眼，詫異地望著男人。他沒跟誰提過自己有跑到頂樓發呆的習慣，不，他真的沒跟誰提過。

　　

　　「你以前很聒噪，總愛一直說自己的事。」男人沒把Charles的無聲抗議當作一回事，繼續道：「你說過，當你心情不好的時候，就會跑到醫院頂樓。」

　　「你記得我說過？」Charles顰了眉，倒帶記憶回想自己到底什麼時候跟男人說過這樣的話——不可能是這陣子，那麼，就是……男人復健的那段日子。

　　「我記得你說過的每一句話。」 **每一句話。**

　　

　　※※※

　　「我以為你早忘了。」Charles邊踏著階梯邊說著，想起他剛來到這間醫院時、再度與身邊的哨兵碰面時，Charles並不覺得對方還記得自己。

　　「Moneypenny沒說你到這裡來了。」哨兵的視線落在幾尺外的地方，「我已經按照醫院囉唆的吩咐完成復健，主治醫師還要求要一份完整的心理評估報告。所以那天見到你時，一來我覺得有點意外，二來是我趕著去做麻煩的心理評估。」

　　

　　 **他記得我在說哪天！** Charles抬頭望了身側的男人一眼，一股說不上來的感覺，有點類似驚喜，但更多的詫異。

　　

　　「你還想出什麼問題來考驗我的記憶力嗎？」挑眉。

　　

　　Charles忍不住笑了出來，並搖了搖頭。他沒打算要考驗對方的記憶力，不管Erik記得或不記得——雖然說Charles認為若是後者他可能會有些失落，但這並不表示Erik遺忘了自己就是十惡不赦，因為，在Erik的生命中，或許有太多過客，沒有任何一名路人有資格去要求另一名路人把彼此短暫交會的時光牢牢印在腦海——即便Charles覺得自己跟Erik相處的日子還算長，但這並非保證，在那段日子裡，差不多可稱的上失魂落魄的Erik會把所有的細節刻在腦中。

　　其實，記不記得，都無所謂。因為會記得的，一輩子都忘不了。

　　在踏下最後一階時，Charles突然驚喊了一聲，這引來身邊哨兵的注意力。Charles沒多理會Erik的反應，他快速地往前走了幾步，並望了望四周的人們。皺眉，他停下慌亂、漫無目的的胡亂掃視，試著在安全範圍內放大自己的嚮導感知能力，找尋欲找著的人。

　　沒有。不在這裡。Charles垂了肩膀，他因為自己的情緒壓過理智判斷，導致他錯失了與老婦人碰面的機會——Charles不覺得自己偉大到能安慰老婦人的喪夫之痛，但他希望自己多少能為老婦人做些什麼，就算只是安安靜靜地陪在她身邊也好。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」Erik走了過來，停在Charles的身後。

　　「我在找一位剛過世的病患的家屬。」轉頭，略微失落的說著，「她是名嚮導。」

　　

　　Erik沒接話，Charles不覺得這是什麼談話的好時機，尤其他正在跟一位曾歷經連結斷裂的哨兵談另一位連結斷裂的嚮導的事，彷彿在緩慢地、小幅度地撕開方癒合的傷口——某種程度上的精神凌遲。

　　

　　「以前在塔的時候，導師們、教科書、前輩們都會告訴你，如何處理、幫忙、安撫一位連結斷裂的哨兵，但是對於面對連結斷裂的嚮導，卻鮮少有深入探討之的課題。」Charles命令自己不要再講了，嘴巴卻忍不住地想再繼續說些什麼，彷彿在為某種東西抱不平、叫屈。

　　「我所得到的知識，通常都告訴我們，連結斷裂的嚮導會比連結斷裂的哨兵恢復的快。但分明兩人都受到一樣的痛楚不是嗎？既然兩人都是相同的私心裂肺，為什麼我們卻把注意力都集中在哨兵身上？是因為我們都認為嚮導會自舔傷口、自己想辦法痊癒嗎？

　　「雖然多數的狀況來說確實如此，嚮導比哨兵們調適的更快，只是……」Charles覺得自己有一點失態，居然滿口抱怨，他伸手揉了揉太陽穴，做了個深呼吸，又道：「抱歉，我不懂、也不清楚連結斷裂的感受，我這樣說有點太過武斷了。」他勉強牽起了笑，想平緩一下氣氛。

　　

　　Erik仍舊沉默。彼此無語了幾秒，Charles卻覺得有好幾年那麼久。

　　

　　「我懂。」哨兵緩緩開口，「我知道連結斷裂的感覺。那很痛，無法形容的痛楚。」他垂了垂眼，視線並沒有聚焦於Charles的臉上。

　　「連結就像是有人進入了你的大腦中，而你們共享同樣的記憶、思考、情緒，那是一種趨近完美的融合，你會覺得很安心，你沒辦法失去另一個自己。當它斷裂時，就像有鼓力量，硬生生地從你腦中狠狠地拔掉與你共存的另一個個體。」頓，「而你無能為力，只能眼睜睜地看著這一切發生。」

　　

　　他們彼此對望，良久，沒有人開口。

　　Charles抿了抿唇，欲想說些什麼時，卻被別的聲響給打斷。

　　

　　「Charles？」

　　

　　他們同時回頭，朝向聲音的來源：Mr. Russell站在不遠處正疑惑地看著他們兩人。

　　


	9. Chapter 9

　　氣氛不是很好，就連感知因長間處在外頭而凍僵了、現在稍嫌遲鈍了點的Charles都感覺得出來。排除總是冷著一張臉，態度從來就不怎麼溫和的Erik之外，Charles首次感覺到Mr. Russell似乎也散發著難得的慍怒——這讓Charles想起曾有位前輩開過一句玩笑，前輩說，有時哨兵們見面就像兩隻漂亮、鮮艷的鬥魚碰頭了一樣，非要鬥個你死我活、一方倒下不可，而在打鬥的過程中，往往彼此都遍體鱗傷。

　　Charles沒養過鬥魚，所以他有點難以想像為何兩隻美麗的生物要彼此傷害，彷彿把對方當作從外頭飄進眼裡的異物，一定要儘快抹除掉才感覺安心？又或者，真的誠如前輩所言，哨兵們像鬥魚，華麗又自信的外表下其實包裹著最原始的逞兇鬥狠？

　　不過，也不是每次哨兵們見面場面就如此緊繃，這種狀況偶一為之。剛好，這次被Charles遇上了——嚮導新手醫生如此想著。

　　作為哨兵們的潤滑劑的嚮導們，通常此刻會做些什麼呢？Charles回想了一下以前所學的知識，突然發現，塔雖然教導了他們許多相關知識，但是對於『實務操作』上卻鮮少有標準流程。

　　好吧，那先撇開如何化解尷尬的哨兵短兵相接的場面，至少身為普通人的角色，當自己成了雙方的共同朋友時，首要任務通常是介紹雙方！這種簡單容易的小事根本不用在腦中打草稿，Charles立刻戴上自己的招牌笑容，正開口欲介紹雙方。

　　

　　「Erik，這是……」

　　

　　話才剛說出口還沒說到句點之處就有一名慌張地衝向Charles的護理人員，打斷了Charles的句子進行，同時也稍稍影響了當時僵化的氣氛。

　　

　　「Dr. Xavier！」值班護理人員無視兩名哨兵的無禮瞪視，直接走向Charles，她的焦急全寫在臉上，「735C的病患的病情突然惡化，我們已經聯絡主治醫生了，但現在需要有人先做緊急處理！」

　　

　　救人第一。Charles想都沒想，醫生的本能冒出、蓋過腦中所有的思緒和邏輯，他立刻隨著護理人員離去，並沒有多花兩秒來看一下兩名被丟在原地的哨兵們一眼——都那麼大的人了，自己處理尷尬場面！

　　然而，Charles想也沒想到，那天早上接到老哨兵病情急轉直下的緊急電話，是他這一天休假泡湯的開端。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles一邊脫下大衣將其交給身邊的護理人員，一邊聽她簡單描述病患突發的狀況——病患半年前曾住院過，當時的手術很成功，所以沒有大礙，但上個禮拜突然在家裡痛到昏厥，送來醫院後又突然沒事了。做了全身檢查，X光也照不出任何異狀，病患卻會突然喊疼痛，每次疼痛的部位都不同，再做仔細的檢查還是找不到任何發炎或出血，病患看起來又不像是裝病，這著實令人困擾又棘手。

　 **痛處會移動。** Charles咀嚼這句話，同時他想起，在醫學院的日子裡，曾經看過一篇論文提到一件複雜的手術，術後患者雖康復，卻常有不同部位的疼痛感，並不是醫療疏失，主刀醫師並沒有把任何物品遺留在患者體內。之後病患被送往MI6專屬醫院後，被醫師檢查出，當時病患會動手術其實是因為他從高處摔下，正巧撞破了玻璃，而有極小塊玻璃碎片隱匿在傷處，最後順著血液循環在全身亂竄。

　　

　　「安排X光檢查，通知麻醉醫師，可能需要動緊急手術。」Charles皺著眉，向身邊的護理人員交待接下來的醫療處理，並思索著該如何面對病患的主治醫生——畢竟，醫院依舊是個重視階級倫理的地方。

　　

　　而當Charles終於搞定這個難纏的緊急手術，也應付了顯些有點不滿的主治醫師的問話後，他感覺自己全身乏力，拿著護理人員好心買給他的咖啡，正準備走回辦公室休息一下——還好Charles先看過類似的病例，所以這個手術並沒有花上太多時間，根據麻醉醫生說，麻醉時間只過了約二十分鐘左右，連Charles自己都有點驚訝。

　　邊走邊想著，今天的意外特別多。現在他披著白袍，但身上穿的還是早上出門買麵包的居家打扮，這讓他突然想起，自己隨手把Erik的大衣丟給哪個護理人員卻忘了去要回來？真是糟糕，人一忙起來，什麼事都給忘了！

　　記得她是今天輪班的護理人員，應該是第二內科的？不，她一眼就認出穿便服的自己，所以她應該是自己科上的？也不能如此篤定，Charles曾聽同事開玩笑的說著，說這間醫院裡至少有一半以上的人都認識自己。

　　對了，她的名牌！叫什麼來著？Delia？Iris？還是Julie？Charles想不起來了，他決定乾脆直接去問護理站的護理人員們，總會有人認識她的。

　　念頭方轉，他啜了口咖啡，並向與自己擦肩而過的病患及醫護人員禮貌地點了點頭，準備轉個彎朝護理站前進時，突然又聽到尖叫及物品摔碎的聲音，以及即便Charles十分疲累卻絕對不會認錯的、發狂的哨兵的訊息素——張狂、肆無忌憚地瀰漫在不遠的前方。

　　Charles愣在原處，望向訊息素發散過來的源頭——那裡已形成人牆，實在無法用眼睛來判斷狀況。又是一聲重物狠狠撞在牆上的聲音，沉悶的聲響令人莫名心驚。Charles移動步伐，忍不住地走了過去，像是被訊息素牽引一般，這是他熟悉的哨兵的訊息素！而且，還有他不認識的嚮導的訊息素混在其中，或許已有嚮導前來支援？

　　

　　「Dr. Xavier？」

　　

　　Charles順著呼喚聲轉了過去，一名似乎被嚇著了的護理師正茫然地望著他。

　　

　　「怎麼了？發生什麼事？」Charles壓抑自己想奔到事發現場的衝動，先詢問一下狀況才知道合適的應對方法。

　　「他們打起來了。」護理師的聲音有點顫抖。

　　「誰？」

　　「我不知道。」頓，她試著平息自己的緊張，「兩名哨兵，MI6的特工。」

　　

　　※※※

　　「所以你先跑向誰？」

　　

　　Charles抬眼，把視線從病歷表上移開，並與對方視線交會，後者笑了笑，雙眼因笑容而微微瞇起，像抹彎月。Charles下意識地摸了摸鼻子，抿了抿唇，似乎一時之間不知如何回答似的。

　　他刻意忽略老婦人的詢問，把視線收回，從紀錄上查看這幾天老婦人身體狀況如何？其實老婦人住院這件事，並不出Charles意料之外，畢竟她不僅僅面對喪夫之痛，同時也被迫經歷連結斷裂的痛苦。精神壓力會導致實際的生理健康崩盤，不怎麼意外，卻感覺有些心疼。

　　或許就像Erik所言，Charles總是會不小心跟別人談太多自己的事——但Charles要小小地抗議一下，他並不會告訴每一個病患或者身邊的人關於自己的私事，Charles發現，他會主動談起自己的事通常是因為對方可能是名哨兵或嚮導，這點挺有意思的，Charles推測，這可能是一種天生的吸引？與生俱來的天性？

　　老婦人對於Charles那天遇上兩名哨兵在醫院鬧翻的事挺有興趣，她追問了一些問題，而Charles也不疑有他地，盡可能把自己所知的細節都毫不保留地告訴老婦人——盡可能地，是的，至少Charles認為自己並沒有把某些他到現在尚未弄明的情緒全盤托出。

　　Charles動筆寫下今天的查房紀錄，並又再次抬眼瞧瞧老婦人，後者一臉玩味地看著他。他放下資料夾，並收起手上的筆，堆起笑容，把老婦人方才的問題當作背景音樂。

　　

　　「我等等要開個會，大概晚一點再過來陪妳？」

　　

　　從老婦人住院以來，Charles每天都會來報到，有時若不是太忙，兩人還會一同吃個飯或去醫院的外頭散散步。Charles從老婦人身上學到不少他以前在塔裡從未學習過的經驗、知識，多數是與哨兵們的實際相處有關。例如，如果怎麼得知某名哨兵或嚮導正在尋覓另一半——從他們所發散的訊息素中，如何分辨之？又例如，已結合的哨兵對於自己的嚮導和另一名哨兵接近時——即便是工作需要，尤其像Charles身為醫護人員，跟其他未結合哨兵接觸的機率會比一般嚮導更高——如何讓已結合的哨兵安心而不會因嫉妒或不滿而攻擊他人。

　　還有，結合之前可能會發生怎樣的化學變化、結合過程需注意什麼、結合後兩人關係改變，又有什麼地方需要留心——Charles一開始聽見老婦人侃侃而談關於結合的細節時，有說不上來的尷尬，但這確實是比較私密的事，也不是每位嚮導會願意多談論的，難得有過來人願意提供經驗，Charles雖感覺有點彆扭，卻還是牢牢記在心裡。

　　

　　「Charles。」老婦人開口喚住放下紀錄本正要轉身離開的白袍醫生，後者轉首，認真地傾聽她的話，「你那天到底先跑向誰？」她微笑，言語中的意味明顯。

　　

　　Charles故意做了一個努力倒帶記憶的歪頭動作，接著他摸了摸頸子，無辜地聳了聳肩，然後裝忙趕緊告退。

　　

　　※※※

　　醫療會議到底講了些什麼，Charles難得一個字都沒聽進去，還好坐在一邊的Hank將會議內容都記了下來，並做了簡單的清單給Charles，以利Charles在忙碌行政工作之餘還能有空閒去查考相關的醫學研究。

　　他走回辦公室，打開筆電後查看今天的行程表，決定先整理教授需要的論文參考資料，晚一些再去病房探訪病患。此時Hank拍了拍他，並示意有人找他。Charles抬眼，發現是之前遇到的，到底是叫做Delia？Iris？還是Julie的護理人員，正笑著將手中的提袋交遞給Charles。她笑著說，因為上次Charles將大衣交給她卻忘了拿走，她當天也忙到忘記將衣服送回來給Charles，於是她好心將大衣送洗，今天上班時順便將大衣拿來還給Charles——非常貼心且善良的好同事。

　　

　　「是Dr. Xavier的大衣嗎？」她笑著，「不過這大衣的肩膀有點寬，好像不怎麼適合Dr. Xavier呢。」

　　

　　Charles尷尬地笑了笑，沒有多做回應。待護理人員離去後，他拎著裝著大衣的袋子走回座位，將其放在桌上，藍眼睛眨了眨，卻愣愣地盯著袋子發呆。

_「你那天到底先跑向誰？」_

　　到底先跑向誰呢？Charles咬了咬下唇。他記得當眾人架開兩名打的不可開交的Mr. Russell和Erik的畫面，也記得Mr. Russell的顴骨上有被狠狠揍了的紅痕、Erik的左眉末梢有被東西劃破的傷口、Mr. Russell的領帶被扯了下來、Erik的圍巾都扔的不知去向。

　　Charles還記得很多、很多細節。

　　但他最印象深刻的，是他拿起口袋中的手帕，擦掉了Erik嘴角的血漬。

　　

　　 _「你那天到底先跑向誰？」_

　　

　　Charles躺向椅背，微微向後仰了仰，用雙手覆蓋住眼睛，遮掉外界的光線。

 


	10. Chapter 10

　　教授因論文的關係，去了一趟巴黎，把大多事務都交待給Charles發落，其中包括MI6哨兵特工們的嚮導素的補給——未結合的哨兵們會定時索取定量的嚮導素。因此，這兩週Charles暫代教授的位置，並在特別設立給MI6哨兵特工們的門診幫忙。

　　在特別門診裡，總是會遇到不少事，雖然Charles早已知曉，但親眼見到那些未結合的哨兵們在得知自己也是未結合嚮導時，所散發出來的氣息猶如雄性孔雀開屏似的，令Charles感到十分逗趣。有些哨兵很委婉的詢問是否有進一步接觸的機會——此時Charles會用醫生與患者的倫理來推託之；也有些哨兵直接了當地表明自己對Charles的興趣，完全不顧及還有其他醫護人員在現場——此時Charles依舊能用他的三寸不爛之舌來應對之。

　　大部分的情況Charles都應付自如，MI6的哨兵特工們基本上不會過度踰矩，即便是最衝動的、闡明只要Charles點頭他立刻就會標記Charles的特工，也只是說說、耍耍嘴皮，並不會當真動手。

　　護理人員們最近開著玩笑，說是因為Charles到了門診代班，結果哨兵特工們弄丟藥的機率都變高了，什麼樣的理由都有：被我家的狗吃了——為了降低干擾哨兵的感知，哨兵們往往不會豢養寵物；忘在計程車上了——鮮少聽說特工們會搭計程車，他們都有自己專屬的用車；搞錯用量，不小心全嗑掉了——若真是如此，那麼現在應該不會坐在這裡跟Charles調情，而是已經躺在急診室的病床上做緊急處理。

　　Charles趁著休息時間確認哨兵們的用藥量及取藥次數，截至目前為止，Mr. Russell來過兩次，他對Charles的態度有些許改變，或許是因為上次和Erik大打出手的事造成了彼此之間的尷尬，但Mr. Russell依舊掛著笑容，與Charles的對話仍舊挾著他獨特的幽默感，這點倒是令Charles放心許多。雖然知道自己與Mr. Russell的關係已經有微妙的改變，卻說不上來是好是壞——Charles正在釐清此種曖昧不明。

　　點了點滑鼠，他找到了尚未來領取嚮導素的幾名哨兵，並與MI6的聯絡人取得聯繫，得知有一名哨兵還在任務中，但MI6的安全屋內都會補給嚮導素，所以方可放心；護理人員也聯絡了其他尚未領嚮導素的特工們，提醒他們近日得來領取用藥。

　　 **還有一位。** Charles的目光像黏在螢幕上似的，他沒把這人的聯絡方式給護理人員，讓她們去聯繫；也沒有告知MI6的公關，關於這名哨兵尚未領藥之事宜。Charles的手敲了敲桌面，他決定親自來聯繫這名哨兵，畢竟上次醫院打架事件之後，Charles就一直尚未見到他，他的大衣和手帕也還在自己家裡，始終沒有機會將之歸還。

　　Charles查看了對方的基本資料，找尋聯絡電話或地址，這些資訊都是哨兵們親自提供的隱私資料，不一定是MI6提供的，這大概也是此哨兵門診的特殊之處之一——藥單上會寫明用藥人及聯絡方式，領藥時藥師也會再次與之確認。

　　此名哨兵沒有寫下聯絡電話，Charles為此微微顰眉，下次找到他時，絕對會要求對方留下電話。否則像現在的狀態，後天嚮導素就用罄卻還不來領藥可是非常危險的事！沒有電話，卻有地址，Charles瞄了地址一眼，想將其列印出來並……或許親自去上門問一下，並將對方的私人物品歸還——雖然這樣做實在有些古怪，但Charles也沒別的方法了，除非通知Miss Moneypenny或Mr. Tanner。

　　滑鼠移至列印按鈕前，Charles再確認一次地址，而此刻，他停下動作。這地址相當熟悉，似乎在哪看過？Charles仔細地反覆檢查，並下意識地用唇無聲地誦念著。

　　這地址當然熟悉！因為這是Charles自家公寓的地址。瞬間，Charles往後靠了靠椅背，忍不住地失笑，他確實無法理解為什麼Erik會在私人通訊的聯絡地址上寫上自己公寓的地址？這絕對不是Erik在MI6個人資料上的資訊。

　　同時，他想起那兩張明信片，來自杜哈、來自西雅圖——明信片上只會有收件人的地址。

　　

　　※※※

　　與MI6的聯絡員取得聯繫後，對方的語氣聽不出任何情緒，彷彿對於無法與007取得聯絡是家常便飯，但因為007的嚮導素已經快見底了，對於身為醫師的Charles，面對MI6聯絡員的公事公辦的冷淡態度末銘感到惱火——Charles告訴自己，這是因為MI6已經對特工們的失聯見怪不怪，況且MI6總是有辦法找到這些喜歡玩躲貓貓的乖僻特工們、也能適時給予所需的嚮導素，簡言之，Charles說服自己是因為對於MI6如此淡漠處之的態度不滿，而不是因為擔心特工的身心狀況而煩惱。

　　掛上電話後，Charles仰首，對著天花板重重地吐了口氣。向來都是Erik來找自己，Charles沒有任何可聯絡他的方式，連醫院資料庫裡的個人資訊也是假的——至少並不是Erik真正住所資料——他感覺自己被Erik開了個玩笑，而且，這個玩笑可真不小。

　　嘴角勾起了微微地弧度，但願Erik Lehnsherr能早日與醫院聯繫。

　　

　　※※※

　　依照接下來的行程，Charles來到老婦人的病房報到。老婦人睡眠的時間越來越多，這並不是什麼好現象。Charles記得老婦人以往這個時間點都會看看書或者在護理人員的陪伴之下外出走動，近日來老婦人卻往往躺在病床上假寐，一開始Charles並沒發現異狀，以為老婦人不過因為衰老之故，睡眠時間拉長但其實睡得不怎麼好罷了。但隔天時，Charles同樣時間來訪，發現老婦人與前日一般，繼續躺臥在病床上熟睡。

　　有股不祥的預感攀升蔓延。

　　Charles與老婦人皆是嚮導，所以他試著去探知老婦人的狀態，而這次的探測，讓Charles真實地感覺到老婦人的嚮導生命如風中殘燭，為此，Charles囑咐了照料的醫護人員，若有任何狀況一定要緊急通知自己。

　　人類的生老病死，以及哨兵嚮導們的生離死別。似乎這一切都來的太快，卻又在意料之中。

　　Charles曾經聽說過，哨兵嚮導若是連結斷裂，被留下的那方通常都不長命。他們是被深綁在一起、融在一塊兒的生命共同體，當其中一方離開時，就像從自己的身體中抽走一大半的魂魄似的。

　　既然是融在一塊兒，應該無法被完全分別開來，即便是死神的作祟，多少還是會有些殘留——離開的那方會有些什麼，殘餘在被留下的那方的體內。

　　 **即便死亡將彼此分離，我們身上還是會留下對方的痕跡。** Charles看著熟睡了老婦人，靜靜地想著。 **他，或我，留在彼此身上的、曾經一同呼吸、一同活過的證明。**

　　能安撫失控狂暴中的哨兵的是嚮導；能拯救嚮導逐漸瓦解的精神世界的是哨兵。Charles想起Erik曾如此說過。哨兵嚮導，天造，地設。

　　轉身，Charles離開老婦人的病床，也離開病房。當他從些許傷感的情緒中恢復時，他瞅見迎面而來的、迷人優雅的Miss Moneypenny，從她的笑容顯示出她鬆了一口氣，似乎在此之前她正有些慌亂似的——Charles有點得意他學到了些許如何辨識特工們的微表情的技巧。

　　

　　「嘿！Dr. Xavier。」她刻意強調『Doctor』這詞，將之發了重音。

　　

　　Charles勾起笑，思索著Mr. Mallory的美麗秘書、信任的心腹為何出現在此，並且她的目的絕對是衝著自己而來的。微笑，他等待對方出招。

　　

　　「聽說Dr. Jenner去巴黎參加研討會了，所以現在是你經手MI6的哨兵特工門診囉？」她挑眉，語氣帶點愉悅。

　　「暫代。」Charles以一抹招牌笑容回覆之，「有什麼我可以為妳效勞的嗎？」

　　「我確實是來麻煩你一些事的。」Moneypenny晃了晃手上的資料夾，「來跟你拿特工們的醫療紀錄。」

　　

　　Charles示意往一同往辦公室的方向前進，並謹慎地先過目了Moneypenny帶來的資料——上頭的同意書及申請正式文件等。

　　

　　「我方便過問一下為什麼突然要調閱這些特工的紀錄呢？」Charles的視線還在密密麻麻的文字上，每一張A4紙上有三名特工的簡歷，由此推之，這疊文件的厚度八成需要調出幾十名特工歷年就診資訊——可是件大工程了。

　　「對了，你們聯絡上Erik了嗎？他一直還沒來拿嚮導素。」抬眼，Dr. Xavier溫馨提醒。

　　美麗的秘書輕笑著，「根本不需要擔心Erik，歷任007都一樣，或許他現在正跟哪位大美人滾床單呢，等他『忙完了』就會乖乖回來報到。」不清楚是故意還是不小心說溜嘴的言語。

　　

　　雖然只是一句玩笑話，但在Charles耳裡聽起來還是有些刺耳。他蓋上了資料夾，勉強地勾起微笑。將資料夾收下後，Moneypenny追問著什麼時候可以拿到這些哨兵們的紀錄？

　　

　　「最快週末吧，妳知道的，行程流程最花時間了。」聳肩。

　　「不能再快一點嗎？」美麗的秘書難得露出交集的神情。

　　「妳很趕？」醫生皺眉。

　　「因為法令通過了，MI6內部忙到快炸鍋了。」嘆氣，「果然是朝令夕改，現在所有MI6的、需要出任務的哨兵特工們，都需要已結合的哨兵。」

　　

　　Charles一時之間不能理解Moneypenny的意思，卻有股不安的感覺。

　　

　　「簡單說就是我們現在要替那些未結合的哨兵找到適合的嚮導，並且要求他們儘快結合，否則他們就不能出任務了。」

 


	11. Chapter 11

　　當Charles終於能回到公寓已經是接近子夜了。拖著疲憊的身子，他扭開門把，將背包丟在沙發上，並再度朝著廚房方向走去，目標是冰箱裡的牛奶。但他才剛把背包卸下，就感覺到那股熟悉卻又無法稱得上相當熟稔的氣味——哨兵的訊息素。

　　嘆氣，他放棄去拿牛奶當水解渴的念頭，反之，他轉身，朝向上次某人所站的窗口前望去。確實有抹人影在那兒，彷彿石像鬼，杵在那頭，陷入永世長眠，正等待被喚醒的那刻降臨。

　　

　　「把別人家的地址寫成自己的地址，這可是欺騙醫生的行為。」

　　

　　語畢，他因人影的晃動才瞅見人影手上似乎拿著什麼東西，依照形狀來看，讓Charles直覺想到酒瓶——據說這也是歷任007的嗜好之一。人影離開窗簾的騷擾，起身往Charles的方向靠近。雖然Charles的注意力被酒瓶所吸引，不過他確實沒嗅到任何會出現在醉漢身上的酒臭味，所以推測對方或許只是剛開始啜了幾口，又或者尚未喝醉罷了。

　　話說回來，一名未結合但現在急迫需要結合的、喝了酒的哨兵出現在未結合的嚮導家中，這並非明智之舉。Charles的理智趕緊警告自己，依照優先順序處理，例如，首先他需要知道對方是否有足夠的嚮導素，拿到了嗎？或者已經補充了？再來，Charles需要請對方離開家裡，以免滋生不必要的事端；最後，必須請對方再來醫院把私人聯絡方式做更動，避免類似的、聯絡不上的狀況再度發生。

　　正想開口時，對方已經踏進彼此的安全距離，Charles覺得對方那滲透到空氣中的微弱哨兵訊息素混著他的每一口呼吸鑽進了肺臟裡。肺臟逐漸被哨兵的訊息素給填溢，而Charles反射動作地想往後退一步，卻只是僵在原地，無法動彈。

　　

　　「但你確實在這裡找到我了。」哨兵的聲音低沉，彷彿在Charles耳畔響起。

　　

　　Charles想做深呼吸，把此種令人無法專心的狀況從腦中、心中排除，但一想到每次的呼吸只是將對方更多的訊息素儲存在肺中，他就放棄這個念頭。現在應該要做些什麼？問些什麼？Charles強迫自己要集中精神，不要被哨兵的訊息素所干擾。

　　

　　「嚮導素呢？你補充嚮導素了嗎？」Charles抬眼，帶著醫者的專業及擔憂問著。

　　「我以為醫生你會親自幫我。」挑眉，充滿著揶揄又調情的口吻。

　　

　　Charles瞪大了眼，醫者面對頑劣病患時的微怒及被調侃的些許尷尬交織著，讓Charles感覺心情複雜。

　　

　　「你最近接觸了不少哨兵。」男人繼續說著，口氣不像方才那樣輕鬆，反而略帶點酸澀，「有些傢伙很沒禮貌。」男人撇了撇嘴，俯身往醫生的身子侵略，似乎在嗅Charles身上的氣味。

　　

　　Charles突然不再像被釘在原地的樹木，他往後退了一點，思索著男人的言語，他想起有些哨兵特工確實會故意趁機碰觸自己——不管是不小心將Charles桌上的文件弄掉，當Charles伸手去搆時，對方會再度不小心地碰觸到自己的手；又或者有些人明知道不需要跟醫生來個擁抱或握手禮，卻相當堅持，讓Charles不好意思拒絕之。

　　或許，因此對方的訊息素殘留在自己衣物上、身上也不一定。敏銳的哨兵早就得知這點，卻刻意在彼此如此靠近時才說出此事。Charles是醫生，他跟任何病患都不會有過多的、不必要的接觸——並非排斥病人，而是盡可能避免任何傳染途徑，外加自己是未結合嚮導，目前是盡量避免事端發生——遑論對方是名哨兵。而Charles此刻卻無法判斷自己是否不那麼喜歡Erik的與自己過火的距離、隱隱約約的些許碰觸。

　　也在此時Charles察覺到異狀，而他有點驚訝自己現在才發現，這可能是Erik的哨兵訊息素影響了自己的判斷也不一定！

　　

　　「是誰？」Charles脫口而出，湛藍色的眼眸閃爍著疑惑及酸楚。

　　

　　Erik因Charles開口而站直了身子，彼此互相對望著，前者從後者眼中得知了此問題的真正意思。

　　Erik深呼吸，眼神飄了飄，接著聳了聳肩——難得不像傳說中的頂級風流特工007一樣的瀟灑。

　　如果Charles身上殘留細微的、因工作之故、因那些頑皮的特工們的嬉鬧之故而留下的令Erik不滿的哨兵氣味；那麼，在Erik身上停留的、充滿溫情、令人放鬆且喜愛的嚮導氣味又是從何而來？

　　

　　「MI6改變了策略。」

　　

　　Charles知道，Moneypenny說過。

　　

　　「他們做了一些安排。」

　　

　　Charles也知道，因為不需要Moneypenny提起，他也能猜測的到MI6緊急的應對措施之一。

　　

　　「所以這兩天我跟其中一名嚮導見面，他們說對方與我的契合度相當高。」

　　

　　Charles知道了。

　　他下意識地握緊了拳頭，湛藍色的視線微垂。

　　Charles終於知道了為什麼Erik沒有來拿嚮導素的原因。

　　

　　※※※

　　有那麼一瞬間，Charles想起了Mr. Russell，想起他是否也是遇到了相同的情況，被組織安排了『相親』？或許不只這兩位哨兵，Charles的腦海立即掠過數名哨兵的面孔——這幾天他遇見的、與之交談的——所有未結核哨兵們都已經被安排了對象了嗎？或許，是的。畢竟MI6是個有組織、有紀律的地方，它會以最快的行動來回應政策，並且它沒有時間也沒有過多的本錢讓這些人才滯轉。

　　下次再與這些哨兵們見面時，Charles不再給與他們嚮導素的補給，而是為他們做徹底的健康檢查，以及若有必要Charles會推薦他們至某個與MI6有特殊關聯的哨兵嚮導的精神科就診——無論是結合問題或是與另一半相處的苦惱。

　　原來，轉瞬之間，能有如此多的改變。

　　

　　「那麼，你們相處的好嗎？」他腦中某個區塊意外地發現自己的聲音聽起來似乎有些虛弱。

　　

　　Charles不確定自己現在是怎樣的神情，而他從Erik微皺起的眉心察覺到自己可能看起來有點令Erik措手不及——這不是Charles的本意，於是，Charles命令自己勉強勾起笑容，至少氛圍需要輕鬆一些，別令彼此都感到為難。

　　

　　「還算可以。」不算回答的回答。

　　

　　 **適合嗎？** Charles壓下差點脫口而出的話，他在心中又情不自禁地再度默念了一遍。 **你們適合嗎？**

　　眼睫垂了垂，Charles淺淺地笑了笑，宛如一抹苦笑。

　　

　　「Charles……」

　　「那你找我有什麼事嗎？」Charles不曉得為什麼自己會匆忙地打斷了Erik的話，他不是故意的，他只是覺得很累，想早點休息，如此而已。

　　「一定要有事才能找你？」明知故問，男人並不在意Charles伸手揉了揉太陽穴表示疲憊，以及準備要送客的肢體動作，反之，他愈加靠近對方。

　　「我是你的醫生。」

　　

　　醫者，關心眾人、對需要幫忙者伸出援手，卻從不被任何人所獨占。

　　一句話，足以將所有的一切劃下句點。

　　 **我是你的醫生。** Charles如念禱文般在心中對自己再度複誦，並且往後退了一些，拉開彼此間過度親密的距離，抬眼，他矚著Erik那將所有秘密吞沒的眼眸，那是難以從中得到任何訊息的盡頭。

　　

　　「這是可以選擇的。」

　　「選擇什麼？」

　　

　　Charles被Erik沒頭沒尾的話給搞混了，他以為Erik會因為自己的防衛而擺出狂妄的姿態，但他得到的卻是類似於受傷的情緒——哨兵訊息的示弱及垂敗。

　　

　　「MI6並沒有規定要與所指派的嚮導結合。」

　　「但如果沒有結合，就無法執行任務。」Charles接續了Erik尚未說出口的話。「你想出任務嗎？」Erik不需要回答，Charles也知道答案。

　　「想。」

　　

　　Charles笑了笑，眼角微彎。他深知眼前的男人用多少熱情投注在自己的工作之上，就像自己將一切心思都放在醫院、患者身上一般。那已經是自己生命中不可或缺的一部分，若是缺少了，似乎，自己也不再完整。Charles不能想像不再行醫的自己，同時也不能想像不再擔任特工的Erik。

　　

　　「你愛你的工作。」 **就像我愛我的工作一樣。**

　　「Charles……」

　　

　　第一次見到Erik時，Charles一直無法理解眼前的人是否有所謂的生存目的？那時候的Erik如行屍走肉，只是順著Charles的指示完成必要的復健功課罷了，Charles曾一度懷疑Erik是否真的想要恢復行走？或許有，也或許沒有，Charles得不到答案。從那時起，Charles默默的在心裡將Erik歸類為需要有特定目標才會有活下去的動力的人——但，基本上多數人都是如此，若是一個人不知道自己為何而活在世上，那麼，肯定也不會眷戀於世。

　　一段時間之後，Charles才知道當時的Erik因痛失嚮導而失去生存的意義——但他還是活了下來！即便自己已殘破不堪。此時MI6的特工工作儼然成為Erik眼前唯一的骨頭。Erik Lehnsherr只有這根骨頭，他不會拱手讓人，也沒有本錢再失去之。

　　Erik需要儘快與嚮導結合、需要早日符合規定——雖說00組鮮少如此聽話、聽命行事——如此，Erik才能徜徉於他最愛的工作之中。

　　Charles再度握緊了拳頭。他不清楚為何自己會有如此的情緒，像是不甘願，也像是捨不得。或許他很珍惜與Erik相處的時間、喜歡與Erik有一搭沒一搭的交談、也享受與Erik之間的友誼。而這一切都會在其中一方結合之後改變——以目前的狀況來說，是Erik結合後改變——他們不會再如現在一般，可以如此隨興地談話，也不方便有更多的碰面與接觸。那時，Erik也不再需要自己——Erik Lehnsherr有了自己的嚮導、專屬的嚮導，不再需要別的嚮導的幫助。

　　

　　「Charles，」沉溺於自我思緒中的醫生彷彿被特工的嗓音給搖醒，前者帶點迷惘的眼神與後者的視線交會，「你希望我跟別人結合嗎？」

　　

　　醫生的視線沒有移動，依舊直勾勾地看著特工。

　　他不知道。不知道怎麼回答。腦袋裡有多個聲音在拔河，Charles已經不知道該傾向、選擇哪一方。話語哽在喉間，無法吞嚥也無法吐出。

　　

　　「做你該做的決定，Erik。」

　　

　　Charles說服自己，方才閃過特工臉上的那抹情緒，不過是錯愕，不是難受。他轉身，突然覺得很渴，想要把冰箱中的牛奶拿出來灌自己一杯，彷彿如此行Charles就可以將無形哽在喉間的東西給沖走。

　　當Charles拿出牛奶，並找到了玻璃杯後，他轉身欲想詢問特工是否有興趣喝杯冰牛奶時，納進眼簾的只有空蕩的公寓，沒有他人的氣息。

　　Erik Lehnsherr走了。

　　每次都是這樣。如風一般降臨，又如風一般離去。而Charles尚未得知，Erik Lehnsherr是如何進來自己住所——或許對於00探員而言，沒有『鎖』的存在；又為何要來找自己談這些事？以及，在聯絡地址上填上Charles家的地址又有何目的？還有，Erik與Mr. Russell大打出手的那天，當自己擦拭掉Erik嘴角的血漬時，Erik反手握住了自己的手腕，以及那抹令Charles難以忘懷的眼神……

　　Erik Lehnsherr走了。帶著所有問題的答案走了。

　　Charles往後退了退，撞上了冰箱，同時，他突然想起，還吊在衣櫥中、尚未歸還的、屬於Erik Lehnsherr的、繼續寄居在自家中的那件套著乾洗店的吊牌的大衣。

　　還是沒能將之歸還。Charles忍不住勾起了一抹苦笑。

　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　老婦人的睡眠時間越來越長，清醒的時間越顯短促，所有的檢查都顯示正常無虞，所以僅能以衰老、年邁做為唯一的理由。但Charles知道，這不僅僅是單純的老化，還有因為連結斷裂的緣故——曾經聽說過，如果是因為一方過世而導致連結斷裂的哨兵或嚮導，很快地就會跟伴侶相遇，在另一個世界。

　　這倒是讓Charles不禁地想起Erik。那個人也曾經經歷過連結斷裂，但是他最後沒有離開這個世界。為什麼沒有跟隨著伴侶的腳步離開呢？或許並非因為伴侶不幸身亡而導致連結斷裂的？那麼，又有什麼力量能拆散結合的兩人？還是說，或許Erik的伴侶真的是因為死亡而離去的，那麼，Erik又是從何處獲得氣力在這世上孤單的活著？

　　有太多的問題，卻沒有答案。能揭曉謎底的人已經離開了——Charles好幾天沒聽到Erik的消息，或許正忙著結合或者處理新任務的事宜？不知道。Charles始終不屬於MI6，也不屬於Erik的生活圈子。

　　Charles輕輕地晃了晃腦袋，想把關於Erik的事情趕出腦海，至少，現在他正在工作中，不想要去思考那些與工作無關的私人情緒。他寫下了今天的查房紀錄，緊接著離開了老婦人的病床，決定等她醒來後再與之閒聊一番——要與老婦人談什麼？Charles也不清楚，他只是很希望能跟老婦人說說話，或許談談一些……生活。

　　政策的改變是從上到下的影響，Charles這幾天也忙著替幾名哨兵做檢查，並且親切地推薦了MI6指定的、專為結合後的哨兵嚮導們開設精神科的醫師們。絕大多數的嚮導都不出Charles所料，他們都是能配合哨兵特工們出任務的絕佳人選——有些是原本就在MI6擔任特工的嚮導，有些曾任職其他情報單位。他們皆能互相配合，默契儼然已經在彼此腦海深繫、糾結。

　　Charles朝著剛結合不久的一對『新婚』哨兵嚮導們露出微笑，傾聽著他們開著彼此的玩笑，當其中一方與Charles交談時，Charles能看見另一方正深情地矚著他的伴侶，彷彿眼裡只有他，沒有其他風景。或許年少時，Charles會對此感到有點肉麻或荒謬，現在他卻不知為何地能體會這些新人們的幸福。或許，自己的內心某處其實也很渴望有個人能如此知悉自己、互相扶持、共患難、如水滲入體內，融進骨裡、肉裡，再也不要分開。

　　垂了垂眼睫，將腦中的不切實際給揮去，接著，Charles抬眼並勾起專業的醫師笑容。囑咐了醫囑、細節、該留意的事項，提醒什麼時候可以拿來報告，以及回去後要跟MI6的聯絡人提供哪些資料等，最後看著眼前幸福的新人離去。

　　他搔了搔頭，看了一眼時間，過了他休息時間的一半。不打緊，反正醫生這行本來就沒有固定的休息時間。起了身，Charles與幾名護理人員閒聊了幾句後打開門準備往辦公室走去。

　　開門的同時，他瞅見站在門外的人影，對方的出現讓Charles有些意外，但也不算太意外——畢竟最近不斷有哨兵特工們來看診，無論是來做檢查抑或索取嚮導素的。Charles想，眼前的人來此大概也是其中之一的選項吧。

　　

　　「怎麼了？」Charles堆起笑容，「但是現在是休息時間，或許下午你再過來？」

　　

　　對方看起來有些侷促不安，更像小學生等待老師發成績單那般的緊張。

　　

　　「不舒服嗎？」對方搖頭，Charles被對方的情緒所感染，也跟著有點不安，「需要我先幫你安排檢查或者有任何我可以幫的上忙的地方？」

　　「Charles。」男人開口喚著醫生的名字。

　　「嗯？」

　　「我有些事想跟你談談。」

　　「好啊，你要去我辦公室還是我們找個地方吃飯？」

　　「現在。」男人的眼神散發出某種侵略感，但更多的堅毅。

　　

　　在門診房外、醫院人來人往的走廊上要談事情，好像不是什麼恰當的選擇，雖然略感怪異，Charles還是順從地點了點頭，等待男人的發話。

　　

　　「你應該已經知道在月底前所有的MI6未結合的哨兵們都需要接受結合。」

　　

　　Charles點了點頭，今天早上就來了三對新結合的哨兵嚮導們，所以他相信陸陸續續會來更多人。瞬間，Charles突然聯想到，或許這就是眼前的人焦慮的事。

　　

　　「你對結合一事感到不安嗎？」

　　

　　Charles溫柔的詢問著，並想著要如何幫助眼前的哨兵克服對結合的焦躁，或許他是與即將結合的嚮導不來電？也或許是不知道該怎麼面對之？Charles在這方面的經驗不多，但是『理論上』的照本宣科倒是常常發揮不少功用，所以Charles覺得自己或許能幫上什麼也說不準。若是真的無法給予恰當的協助，再請有經驗的嚮導醫生過來幫忙吧！

　　

　　「算是。」對方的答案有些含糊。

　　「哪方面？」Charles試著引導他。

　　「你知道MI6有幫我們篩選合適的嚮導吧？」Charles點頭，有點苦澀的滋味，對方不等Charles的回應繼續接續自己的話，「但其實我們也可以自己找合適的嚮導。」

　　

　　 _「MI6並沒有規定要與所指派的嚮導結合。」_

　　Charles腦海中浮現幾天前在自家公寓裡，Erik說過的那句話——原來，也是如此意思？他突然感覺心跳漏了一拍，想起自己當時似乎會錯了什麼意思。後悔的念頭如排山倒海而來。

　　

　　「Charles？」

　　「嗯？」醫生壓下自己莫名躁動的體內嚮導，抬眼望向對方翠綠色的眼眸。

　　「你願意嗎？」

　　「什麼？」醫生倒帶記憶，回想自己有聽漏什麼嗎？

　　「你願意成為我的嚮導嗎？」

　　

　　Charles愣愣地看著眼前的男人，思緒如萬馬奔騰，一瞬間他不知道如何開口回覆的好。

　　 **成為Mr. Russell的嚮導？**

　　良久，Charles只能沉默以對。

　　

　　※※※

　　老婦人很難得地可以下床走走，Charles趁著還不忙的時候，陪著老婦人走到醫院外頭，坐在長椅上，兩人像祖孫般隨意閒聊著。話題也不知道是什麼時候開始轉變的，聊起了Erik那天又私闖民宅——Charles用開玩笑的口吻說著——反倒讓老婦人皺了皺眉心。

　　

　　「他有說些什麼嗎？」

　　

　　Charles聳了聳肩，他不確定Erik是否有說些什麼，又或者他沒說些什麼。畢竟，他不是Erik，實在無法直接讀出對方腦中的想法。而且現在去回想對方到底想要表達的意思為何，是否已經太遲了？似乎看出Charles無心多談這件事，老婦人笑了笑，並轉移話題。

　　

　　「Charles，你是什麼時候發現自己有嚮導能力的？」

　　「以前跟你說過了，又忘了？」醫生故意揶揄老婦人，但在對方反詰之前，他繼續說著，「醫學院快畢業的時候吧。」

　　「那你並非從小就知道自己天賦異稟了。」她趁機回刺了一下。

　　「是啊，所以還真的有些辛苦。長大後才知道自己是特殊人才，哇喔！」Charles故意做了一個誇張的表情，惹得老婦人笑個不停。

　　

　　 **醫學院快畢業的時候啊。** Charles頓了頓，咀嚼著自己方才說出的這句話。

　　

　　「鮮少有成年後才發現原來自己有哨兵嚮導體質，通常是發生了某件事引發了體內的特殊能力——有時這些能力可能繼續沉睡著，有時卻會被喚醒。」她打斷了Charles的思緒，並像個智者一般，正在教導或傳授知識，「你記得那時候是否有發生什麼事嗎？或許不是你自己本身出了什麼狀況，可能是環境或身邊的人的改變，就像我跟我丈夫一樣。」她微笑，似乎隱約地提醒著Charles，她與丈夫的羅曼史。

　　「當時嗎？」忖，「那時快要畢業了，我正在修最後的學分，而且也快拿到學分了。」

　　

　 **當時發生什麼事嗎？**

　　

　　「很奇妙，我其實一直都覺得自己的身體疲累只是因為課業壓力以及實習的關係，我倒是沒像大家那樣，因為體內的嚮導覺醒而產生什麼不適。那時候很忙，當然跟現在的忙碌不大一樣。」他笑了笑，繼續補充著，「那時候……」

　　

　　 **那時候……**

　　

　　「我遇到了Erik。」頓，眼睫微垂，「Erik Lehnsherr。」

　　

　　Erik Lehnsherr。一名破碎的哨兵。當Charles遇見他的時候，並不清楚Erik Lehnsherr是名哨兵，更不知道他遭遇了連結斷裂的痛楚。Charles只是竭盡所能的在幫助他恢復行走的能力，當時的Erik Lehnsherr似乎從沒把任何事放在心上，Charles花很多的時間、精力、心思在他身上——Erik Lehnsherr是Charles第一名親自照顧的病患，也是他第一次近距離與一名哨兵長時間、親密的共處著。

　　 _「或許不是你自己本身出了什麼狀況，可能是環境或身邊的人的改變，就像我跟我丈夫一樣。」_

　　老婦人的話突然在耳邊迴響。Charles像想起什麼似的，整個人愣了幾秒，轉過頭去盯著老婦人瞧，後者似乎早已將所有一切都掌握在掌心之中，面對Charles的驚愕，她反倒一點都不在意。

　　

　　「Erik出院後的那天晚上，突然有人來找我……」Charles突然覺得自己再也講不下去，那天的回憶如電影在腦海中播放，歷歷在目。

　　老婦人突然伸手，撫了撫Charles的臉頰，道：「Erik那天說了些什麼？」再度重複著這句話，如留聲機的反覆播送。

　　

　　Charles想起老婦人的丈夫是因為她的關係，才喚醒了體內的哨兵；而自己本身，是否因為Erik的關係，人生才有了如此大的改變？

_「Erik那天說了些什麼？」_

　　 **Erik那天，到底說了什麼？** Charles反問自己。

_「你希望我跟別人結合嗎？」_

　　Charles頓了好久，久到當他回神過來時，老婦人離開了長椅，並與另一名護理人員散步著。他瞅著她的背影，感覺自己的情緒如同海水漲潮，慢慢地淹沒了腦中的某些區塊。

_「你願意成為我的嚮導嗎？」_

　　不知怎地，Charles腦中突然閃過幾個小時前，Mr. Russell與自己的對話。Charles反問自己，是否想成為某個人的嚮導嗎？他不確定，不確定自己是否能真的成為某個人的內心、精神支柱，但他知道他有一天必定會和某個人在一起，成為彼此生命中不可或缺、不可被割捨的部份。

　　Erik那天夜裡，離開前那抹神情，到底是錯愕還是難受？抑或，是失落？

_「你願意成為我的嚮導嗎？」_

　　Charles彷彿聽見Erik的聲音，問著相同的這句話。閉上眼，Charles讓自己跌靠在長椅上，他放任自己的情緒奔騰、鼓譟，讓回憶開始放肆的回轉、淹沒理智。

　 _「你願意成為我的嚮導嗎？」_

　　Erik的聲音、氣息、以及他那藏了許多秘密的淺藍色雙眸，彷彿纏繞、縈繞在自己身旁。Charles忍不住地，輕笑了笑。

　 **我願意。**

　　


	13. Chapter 13

　　一連好幾天都下著雨，這讓出門變成了一種挑戰。

　　Charles不大有這樣的困擾，因為他這幾天基本上是睡在醫院裡的——教授回來了，論文受到好評，但這代表，接下來會有更多行政事務要處理。同時間，也因為教授回來的緣故，Charles不用再去哨兵特工的門診代班，他專心在教授交待他的事之上、以及原先就歸屬他照顧的病患。

　　趴在桌上的Charles緩緩地醒過來，瞄了眼掛在牆上的時鐘，眨了眨眼，瞥一眼掛在一邊的月曆。 **月底了。** MI6規定的時間已悄悄來到。他閉上眼，轉了轉頭，把臉埋在雙臂之間——像是賴床的調皮小鬼又像是想窩回去偷點睡眠時間。

　　雖然Charles不再去哨兵特工門診幫忙，他卻聽說了一些消息，例如，在昨天，Mr. Russell終於去了門診做檢查——差不多是壓底線的時間。

　　Charles從來就沒有後悔拒絕Mr. Russell，但Charles承認，當他看見Mr. Russell眼中閃過失落時，他確實打從心底的感到難受。或許，嚮導天生就很難拒絕哨兵吧？

　　Charles也聽說了，Mr. Russell的嚮導也是任職在MI6的人，或許他們早已是舊識？不清楚，Charles從拒絕Mr. Russell那天之後就再也沒有對方的消息了。而根據同事的消息指出，這批來自MI6的哨兵特工們，他們的伴侶有九成以上都是與自己從事相同的行業——情資單位、MI5、MI6，甚至也有來自CIA的。

　 **也好。** Charles如此的想。在差不多的單位工作，表示兩人的背景相似，同時話題也多，並且，在其中一方需要執行任務時，另一方也可能成為對方的支柱。畢竟，在早期的案例裡，有太多哨兵因為在執行任務時，受了重傷或者被暗算而產生暴走狀態，結果因為嚮導不在身邊，而產生悲劇——老婦人與丈夫就是其中之一的例子，也因此，後來MI6乾脆訓練老婦人能出外勤，讓她能與丈夫同進同出，一來是彼此都能保護對方，二來，哨兵嚮導原本就難以被拆散。

　　雖說並非每位哨兵都會進入情資單位，但哨兵的天性讓他們與眾不同、傑出、異於常人，在危險的環境中也能游刃有餘，因此，多數哨兵會響應呼召，活躍於各方情資單位裡。少部份的哨兵選擇安然地隱沒在人群之中，與嚮導平凡地度過一生。

　　嚮導們倒不會積極地參與這些需要賣命的工作之中，天賦讓他們無論從事什麼行業都能發展自如，但往往，若是與哨兵結合了，他們多數會選擇放棄原先的志願，轉跑道進入危機四伏的情資單位，為的是不和哨兵分開。有些嚮導則直接進入這些單位，因為他們儼然早已清楚，既然不管在世界哪個角落都可能會再繞回來此地，不如一開始就在此圈打滾。

　　各自的選擇，沒有對與錯——感情也是如此。

　　Charles拒絕Mr. Russell的原因有許多，一方面他承認自己很固執，他喜歡現在的工作，他不希望因為天性之故，嚮導順從了哨兵或者哨兵為了嚮導而讓步，彼此其中一方需要退讓——尤其Charles認為自己不是那種容易退讓的人，除非他心甘情願；另一方面，特工們是走在刀尖上的表演者，Charles不確定即便他們雙方都同意可以維持現狀，但若是有一天，他在醫院的急診室裡看見對方時，那會是怎樣可怕的光景？最後，他們誰都沒有明說，卻彼此心知肚明。

　　Erik Lehnsherr。

　　Charles記得Mr. Russell露出一抹苦笑，隨後說了些客套話之後就轉身離去。即便Charles不認為自己還會有機會見到他或者Erik，但不知怎地，在那幾秒的流逝時，他彷彿看見，Mr. Russell與Erik的背影，相互重疊。

　　他們是Charles生命中重要的兩名哨兵，而在那天，Charles發現自己大膽地放了手，他誰都沒抓住。

　　感情沒有對錯，只有喜歡與否的選擇。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles並不意外接到這通來電。

　　他只是沉默了一會兒，掛上醫院緊急聯絡專用的配置手機，他獨自走向電話那端的人通知的地點。走了多久他沒有印象，這條路他早已熟悉，幾乎每天都會經過的地點，沿著這條路線，會經過轉角的護理站，再走幾公尺的距離，左手邊有間茶水間兼休息室，開放給探病的家屬休息的地方，走廊走到底之後，右轉走向階梯，爬上兩層樓的位置，順著路走出來之後，往前再走個幾公尺，經過兩間病房，左轉，就會來到他每日必去拜訪之處。

　　Charles雙手插在醫師袍口袋裡，木然地望著玻璃窗另一邊的空間，裡頭的人察覺他的來訪，大夥相當有默契地、魚貫地離開，留給他能夠安靜獨處的空間、時刻。Charles感激同事們的體貼，他走進病房，被吸進肺裡的空氣殘留著些許年邁嚮導的氣味，像是熄滅了的燭火，煙冉冉上升、飄散，逐漸消失，被稀釋在大氣之中。

　　他走了向前，站在他以往、固定所站之處。低頭望著躺在病床上，看起來像是熟睡的人，就像往常般，他來探望她，而她總是貪婪地繼續沉眠。而這一次，大概再也喚不醒她了。

　　伸手，Charles輕輕觸碰了、撫摸了老婦人的花白頭髮，她看起來如此的安祥，彷彿她一點也不害怕跟這個世界告別，對此也毫無眷戀。Charles沒有明確的宗教信仰，也從不相信天堂地獄之說，但此刻，他默然地認為，若是真有那麼個美好的地點，希望她與丈夫能在那裡繼續他們的長相廝守。

　　 _曾經聽說過，如果是因為一方過世而導致連結斷裂的哨兵或嚮導，很快地就會跟伴侶相遇，在另一個世界。_

　　Charles勾起微笑，在心裡祝福他們能如童話故事般地，幸福快樂。

　　※※※

　　護理人員通知了家屬，家屬們非常感激醫院為他們的父母、祖父母所做的一切。Charles與之客套、官腔了幾句之後，便打算早些離開，他還有許多未完成的工作在電腦裡、辦公桌上、病床上等待著他。一位看似只有七或八歲的小女孩在Charles轉身時，拉住了他的衣角。Charles對她微笑，後者看來卻若有所思，Charles蹲下，讓自己與女孩的視線平行。

　　

　　「你也是嚮導嗎？」她開口，深棕色的大眼睛裡倒映著Charles的倒影，「奶奶說照顧她的醫生是很棒的嚮導。」

　　

　　Charles笑了笑，點點頭並伸手摸了摸女孩柔順的髮絲。他也知道，眼前的女孩有嚮導體質，根據規定，或許入冬之前，她就會被送進塔裡做訓練及特殊的教導了。

　　

　　「我很小的時候，奶奶常常說哨兵嚮導就像是童話故事裡的王子和公主，他們會永遠在一起，從此幸福快樂。」她頓了幾秒，歪頭，臉上寫著疑惑，「這是真的嗎？」

　　

　 _從此以後，王子和公主過著幸福快樂的生活。_

　　耳熟能詳的一句話，往往寫在童話故事的結尾，然而，到底有誰能確定，王子公主從此之後就幸福快樂呢？人們對於美好的希望有著無限的憧憬，看起來太過夢幻也不切實際。但是，又有何不可？或許，人們就是需要有如此的美麗綺想，才會有力量去面對醜惡的世界。

　　

　　「我不知道。」Charles微笑，帶點苦澀，「但我能確定，他們會互相扶持，直到……」

　　

　　 **直到死亡將他們分開。**

　　Charles沒能說出最後這句話，彷彿哽在喉中。

　　小女孩皺了眉，似懂非懂地點了點頭，對於Charles沒說完的話，似乎也沒太放在心上。

　　醫生起了身，匆匆地往自己的辦公室前進。他腦中不斷地盤桓著與小女孩的對話內容，以及以前老婦人說過的諄諄教誨。他打算今天早一點回家，或許同事們能體諒他，讓他早一些回去休息。Charles走向階梯時，他朝螺旋向上延伸的階梯看了一眼，想起頂樓的風景，以及寒冷刺骨的秋風——那天同Erik在頂摟上獨處了一段時間後，Charles再也沒爬上去過了。

　　 _「你說過，當你心情不好的時候，就會跑到醫院頂樓。」_

　　耳畔響起Erik的話。Charles愣了幾秒後，回神，他莞爾一笑。 **我不會再去頂樓了。** 他如此告訴自己。醫院的頂樓再也不會出現那名傲慢的特工，也不再有因心情煩悶而站在高處發愣的醫生。

　　 **直到死亡將他們分開。**

　　Charles轉身，再度望向老婦人的病房，腦中浮現出、幻想著老婦人與她孫女的對話。不，死亡無法將哨兵嚮導分開。即便死去了，他們都在彼此的生命中、腦海裡、精神上留下了無可抹去的烙印，而他們，會循著對方的腳步，尋覓之、跟上之、並行之。

　　哨兵嚮導們或許真如童話故事那般，雖然不一定總是幸福快樂，但確實永遠都不會分開。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles忘了帶雨具，他只好快速穿過醫院中心的、露天的川堂，並沾上了些許雨珠，他不怎麼在意，隨手探進口袋準備抽出手帕來將身上的雨水擦拭乾淨時，正好有名女子朝他揮了揮手，並走了過來。

　　他們彼此寒暄了一番，她露出無奈的表情稍稍暗示最近的工作量又增加了，而他開玩笑地說著，有需要的話他可以介紹精神科的醫師給她。Charles沒有開口詢問為何Miss Moneypenny又親自來到MI6專屬醫院，因為，能讓她大駕光臨的，都絕對不是什麼小事。

　　

　　「我聽說教授回來了？」她明知故問。

　　「是啊，所以我現在就不用應付你們單位的那群像孔雀開屏似的特工們了。」他揶揄著。

　　「他們現在可都有主了。」笑了笑，「算是比較安分，我是說『比較』並不表示真的乖巧聽話了。」

　　

　　Charles只是笑了笑，沒打算回應。他想開口問些什麼，最終還是決定將話吞回肚裡。

　　

　　「Charles，你知道Erik出任務了嗎？」

　　「喔……」他不意外，那傢伙錯過了最後的體檢時間，也大概能推測出是被什麼事給耽擱了。

　　「應該還算順利吧？」Charles隨意問著，但難掩心中的酸澀感。

　　「沒消息就是好消息。」Moneypenny俏皮地眨了眨眼，「這句話對007尤其適用。」

　　

　　他們又閒聊了幾句，Charles無心應對著，但仍舊禮貌地維持社交禮儀，待Moneypenny想起自己還有事情尚未完成，而先行離去。

　　他多望了一眼女秘書的背影，轉身，面向尚未停歇的毛毛雨。他下意識地用手帕將臉上、身上一些雨珠拭去，突然，他停止動作，仔細看了看握在手心的紡織品——Erik Lehnsherr的手帕。

　　一直惦記著要將別人的東西歸還，卻總是沒有歸還。手帕上不再有Erik Lehnsherr的氣息，只剩下Charles清洗時的衣物柔軟精的香味。即便如此，Charles還是將手帕湊近口鼻之處，閉上眼。

　　 **Erik，希望你也幸福。**

　　像是在腦中的喃喃自語，又似祈禱。

　　


	14. Chapter 14

　　入冬後的第二週，Charles排到了週末的休假，很難得地他似乎終於能夠跟上這個他脫離已久的世界的腳步。閒逛過幾個櫥窗，並沒有特別想要去哪裡走走，站在十字路口，他等待著交通號誌的轉變。當身邊的路人們開始動身紛紛與Charles擦肩而過時，他才發現自己站在人海之中，卻不曉得要往哪個方向靠攏。

　　最後，交通號誌又變回紅色，而他仍然站在原處。

　　這些日子以來，Charles有習慣一旦有了休假，就會往某處跑，像是被制約，又像是漫無目的的繞著全倫敦，最後停歇在那個角落似的。原先他打算今天的休假就不要再往那鑽了，此刻，他驚覺自己並沒有特別想去的地點，於是乎，他走向地鐵站，半帶著無奈、又摻雜了些許解脫感。 **就往那裡跑吧** ，他如此想著， **直到我倦了、膩了，或者遺忘。**

　　下車後他又走了一段路，才到達目的地。這裡一點都不吵雜，安靜地連落葉飄落也聽得清晰。他踩過一些枯葉，經過幾個墓碑，來到了他的探望之處。

　　他對著黑色的墓碑勾起微笑，彷彿來見老朋友似的。通常Charles會在這裡站上許久，有時會對著墓碑自言自語，有時只是默然地等待時間的流逝。

　　今天的天氣依舊不甚理想，陰甸甸的雲壟罩在倫敦上空，像是隨時會下起雨似的。低溫再加上冰涼的雨水，這讓沒有帶雨具出門的Charles 稍稍感到遲疑——今天是否也要像往常一般，在此處待上一段時間？抑或應該早點離去，找個地方喝杯咖啡、看看書，悠哉地度過下午？

　　他還沒有決定選擇哪個選項，而他突然聽見有人靠近的聲音——枯葉在皮鞋下被碾碎的細脆響聲。轉首，他瞥向聲音的來源。來者確實出乎Charles的意料之外，但他猜測，自己的表情並沒有太過驚愕或詫異，至少，對方似乎沒有因為自己的回頭而有任何明顯的表示。

　　Charles不在意多一個人跟他一起探望老朋友，畢竟，躺在此處的人也喜歡熱鬧。 Charles與來者並肩站著，沒有誰開口說話，彷彿沉默是一種保護罩，也是彼此的默契。

　　風吹拂過他們頭上的樹葉，又有些葉子飄落，樹木即將赤裸，穿上應景的、冬天該有的暗色系列。

　　

　　「他們說，能在這裡找到你。」身邊的人開口，低沉的嗓音，熟悉，卻又有點陌生。

　　「所以我中埋伏了？」Charles打趣地反詰著。

　　

　　男人無視Charles的問題，他望進Charles漂亮的琉璃藍色瞳眸，像是全世界只有那抹藍色能吸引他、是珍寶、是流沙，願意深陷其中。

　　

　　「你沒有寄明信片給我。」聳肩，Charles想換個話題，但此話一出後他有一點後悔，畢竟，對方並沒有義務如此行。

　　

　　Charles其實感覺有點詭異，他沒有從男人身上查探到絲毫其他的訊息素，再他打算開口詢問之前，他突然閃過一絲不安的念頭：難道與之結合的嚮導又出事了？

　　抬眼，Charles望著男人，欲開口又不確定要如何開口。似乎讀出了Charles的心思，男人開口解惑。

　　

　　「我來找你，是有幾件事想告訴你。」

　　

　　 **幾件事。** Charles在心中跟著複念著。

　　

　　「很抱歉沒有寄明信片給你。」他頓了頓，補充著：「任務有點狀況，所以比預期花更多的時間處理。」

　　

　　Charles聽說了那件事，據說，MI6因此損失了兩名特工。而當時，沒有人知道007的下落——或許MI6保密，以免消息走漏，也或許，007真的就是失蹤了，然後再次上演死而復生的戲碼。誰知道呢？畢竟歷任007都如此捉摸不定。Charles曾經希望待在Erik身邊的嚮導能找到他，但奇妙的是，沒有人知道007身邊的嚮導在哪？也或許跟著一同消失了。而Charles莫名的害怕，如果Erik又再度不幸地經歷了連結斷裂，那麼……Charles不敢再往下思索下去。

　　

　　「嚮導……還好嗎？」Charles不確定自己為什麼要提問這個問題，他在Erik身上感受不到嚮導的氣味，如此詢問有可能又戳進別人的傷口，但他無法克制自己不去關心Erik——從他們認識時就是如此，從未改變。

　　

　　Erik勾起一抹意味深長的笑，Charles無法解讀那背後的含意。

　　

　　「他們果然沒說。」

　　「說什麼？」

　　「我沒有結合。」

　　

　　Charles睜大了眼，接著有更多的問題浮現。

　　

　　「這解釋起來有點複雜，總之，我告訴Mallory，我可以接這個任務，但我拒絕結合。」

　　

　　深入敵境，且沒有嚮導的幫助，又是違反政策的規定——00組特工果然都是令人頭痛的存在。Charles沒說話，帶著些許擔憂地看著對方。他還有很多話想說、很多問題想問，一時之間還不確定要怎麼安排優先次序，而直覺，幫他做了決定。

　　

　　「那現在呢？」即便安全返回國土，這並不意味著能將功抵過，上面的政策逃得過一時躲不過一世，「還是得接受結合吧？」 **否則就無法再執行下一次的任務了。**

　　「我離開MI6了。」

　　

　　Charles望著Erik，一度不知道要如何開口接話。良久，彼此無語。

　　

　　「為什麼？」他深呼吸，「你愛你的工作。」

　　「但我更需要你。」

　　

　　Charles下意識地握緊了拳頭，他不確定自己現在應該要用什麼情緒來反應，或者選擇哪些合適的字眼表達他現在因過多資訊而產生有點負荷不足的腦子。

　　

　　「Charles。」男人的聲音再度把Charles拉回現實，「我知道如果我要，你會跟我走。」

　　

　　Charles承認，是的，他想過這個問題。如果Erik要求他放棄現在的生活，Charles或許難受，但他會願意離開，並與Erik共生死——前提是，他們屬於彼此。前輩們說的沒錯，嚮導們通常是被要求放棄自己生活的那位，鮮少有哨兵願意犧牲自己配合嚮導，當然，其中很大的成份是嚮導的天性使然，他們比較願意讓步。

　　Charles曾經一度認為，自己不可能為了別人做出改變，但這段時間以來，他反覆地思索著，漸漸地發現，或許，真的或許，如果那個人是Erik時，他會願意放棄一切。

　　

　　「你沒有開口。」Charles感覺自己的聲音有點顫抖，「你就那樣走了，沒問過我。」

　　「因為你是Charles Xavier。」頓，「你喜歡你的工作，並且你做的很好，我不希望你因為我，而不得不捨棄這些。」

　　

　　男人勾起淺淺的微笑，Charles只是愣愣地望著，有什麼滋味正在蔓延、漫開……

　　

　　「Charles，你為我做了很多，你救了我、幫助我。」男人走近，Charles發現自己的嚮導防衛罩正慢慢地鬆解，Erik身上的哨兵訊息越來越濃烈，而Charles並沒有移動，彷彿正慢慢地接納中，「這次，應該換我為你做點什麼。」

　　

　　男人伸手，輕輕地將Charles攬近懷裡。後者閉眼，在Erik的懷中、嗅著他圍巾上的、屬於男人的氣味，這是手帕上失去的味道，但Charles深知，他再也不會遺忘或失去之。

　　

　　

　　尾聲：

　　「這是什麼？」他接過男人遞給他的東西。

　　「聖彼得堡的明信片。」聳肩，「我還來不及寄，郵局就爆炸了。」

　　

　　Erik Lehnsherr記得，記得關於Charles的所有事，記得出任務的時候都要寄一張明信片給他。Charles收下這張沒有郵戳的明信片，抬頭，他拉下男人，彼此唇瓣交疊。

　　

　　【Fairy tale全文完】

 


	15. 番外篇-Touch

　　 **POV Charles**

　　

　　他的手不自主地在桌面上敲擊著。抬眼，他望了一眼正在被機器送進掃描儀器的人，視線微微下滑，停落在眼前的螢幕上。

**Erik在想什麼？**

　　沒有人知道。Charles看了一眼手錶上的刻度，莫名的不耐煩席捲而來。

　　

　　※※※

　　「Erik Lehnsherr還沒來做檢查。」教授喚了正在埋頭校對論文的Charles，後者揚頭，不理解教授的意思而微皺了眉，「Mr. Tanner說Erik Lehnsherr會在這週五來做健檢，就交給你負責了，Charles。」語畢，教授頭也沒回地離開了菜鳥醫師們的共用辦公室。

　　

　　Charles只是多瞟了眼教授放在他桌上的文件夾，接著他繼續敲打著鍵盤，彷彿那只資料夾只是個裝飾品。

　　

　　「Charles還需要檢查Erik Lehnsherr的身體嗎？」Moira端著咖啡笑盈盈地走近心無旁鶩的總醫師，後者敲字的動作突然停頓了一下，在前者看來，似乎哪裡不大對勁。

　　「Charles？」Moira的聲音帶了點擔心，但更多的疑惑。

　　「我又沒檢查過Erik，我怎麼知道他健康與否啊？」

　　

　　他有點沒好氣的回覆著，但下一秒他就後悔了，因為他察覺到自己的語氣並不和緩，甚至可以稱得上有點凶——Charles對Moira感覺有些許的愧疚，他不應該因為這幾天失眠、有點頭疼造成的生理上的不適而對友人說話帶刺。

　　而當他抬頭想對友人說句抱歉並解釋方才自己的魯莽時，他察覺到友人的臉上正掛著濃濃的八卦意味。

　　

　　「傳聞是真的？」Moira刻意將聲音壓低了，卻掩蓋不了她的驚訝及不可思議，「Erik居然還沒標記你？」

　　

　　總醫師覺得頭痛遽增，他揉了揉太陽穴，快速地站起身來，隨手蓋上筆電並拿起馬克杯，頭也不回地離開是非之地，徒留下整間辦公室的驚愕和大夥心知肚明的推測。

　　Charles走進茶水間，當他想為自己添杯熱茶時才發現，馬克杯還是滿溢的——他根本一口都沒喝。走向洗手台，他將杯子裡的液體全數倒掉，並順手洗了杯子。方才的頭疼似乎好了一點，但最近沒由來的頭痛真的相當困擾他。不確定是因為失眠的關係引起的，還是因為壓力的緣故而造成無名頭疼？Charles搔了搔髮絲，視線飄到馬克杯的杯緣，腦子裡迴盪著方才Moira的言語。

　　是的。他和Erik目前的狀況跟以前差不多，雖說見面的頻率變多了，但彷彿還是如同過去一般，彼此之間的交流如君子之交淡如水、普通好友似的——沒有人踰矩、沒有誰先跨過某條線。

　　標記這件事，應該是哨兵主動出擊吧？Charles不甚確定自己是否應該要有什麼舉動才合適？是自己要提結合嗎？還是要等Erik開口？這種感覺實在太詭異了，好像是誰要先開口求婚似的。工作上的忙碌、病患的期待、與哨兵之間的相處，這些事造成了莫名的壓力，讓Charles感覺厭煩。

　　 **Erik在想什麼？**

　　Charles也想知道。但他卻不得而知。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **POV Erik**

　　

　　換上了原先的衣服，他選擇將領帶收進西裝內袋。

　　許多特工都不怕子彈、刀傷，奇妙的是，對針頭就有莫名的恐懼。Erik看見Charles走進來後，只是隨意打了個招呼，身邊的護理人員就拿起預備好的針筒準備往他身上戳一針時，Erik皺了眉。他想，他當時應該散發出非常不悅的訊息以及可能像刺蝟一樣渾身都是刺的敵意，這讓護理人員退了一步，略帶怒意的哨兵訊息素也讓Charles回頭確認狀況。總醫師愣了一秒後才笑著跟Erik解釋要注射顯影劑的原因。

　　Erik並沒有因為Charles的解釋而感到放鬆。直到Charles接過針筒，並來到Erik身邊，親自幫他注射顯影劑外加些許的嚮導素才安撫了哨兵的緊張。

　　檢查完畢後，Erik想立刻離開充滿消毒水的建築物——哨兵過度優異的感官讓他很不喜歡這個環境。但Charles堅持只要幾個小時，報告就會出爐。大概是自己很少守時的關係，所以被列到醫院的黑名單上，本想要遲個兩天再來拿報告——其實由Moneypenny或Tanner來取報告也不打緊，Erik本身完全不在意這些小瑣碎。

　　但他無法拒絕Charles的請求，只好待在無趣的小空間裡等待健檢報告。或許會是Charles來跟他說明檢查結果？也可能只是護理人員或實習醫師來說明？Erik希望只有Charles單獨來即可，其他人的出現對Erik而言只是礙眼的影像。他不想看書、雜誌，也不想看電視。等待本身是無趣的事，不如做些簡單的運動，例如伏地挺身、仰臥起坐來殺時間——特工們的習慣，不管退休與否。

　　當Erik做完第二輪的伏地挺身後，他聽見門被推開的聲音，他快速站起身來，花了一秒的時間確認來者——很好，只有嚮導的訊息素，也沒有他人的氣味。當嚮導看到Erik時，似乎有點驚訝，或許他沒料到Erik會在小房間裡做體能鍛鍊，而非躺在沙發上假寐。

　　他瞧見Charles忍不住地笑了笑，接著嚮導輕咳了咳，示意兩人可以坐在沙發上。循著Charles的暗示，Erik恭敬不如從命。隨手勾起放在一旁的西裝外套，他將之穿上。在他坐下後，Charles翻開健檢結果，詳細地說明每一項檢查結果及指標。Erik可以如此盯著Charles的臉許久，看著眼前這位盡責的嚮導醫師盡責的態度及詳盡的說明，是一種難以言喻的享受——至於Charles說的那些專業術語專有名詞，Erik並沒有打算浪費腦內空間去記憶。他有Charles，專業又專屬的醫師，何苦為難自己與醫學名詞奮鬥？

　　雖然提出辭呈已經過了一個月，但許多行政手續最近才開跑，另外，Erik勉強答應Tanner，定時回MI6教導、帶領新人——Erik在這方面一向沒耐性，但苦於他前一任007最近又帶著軍需官不知去哪個無名小島渡假，軍需官在哪都能工作，但身為訓練員之一的007前輩的翹班，目前無人能頂替之。

　　最近的忙碌讓Erik想起來，自己似乎錯過兩三次Charles休假的時間——應該跟Mr. Tanner反應一下，如遇到Charles休假，就不去代班。

　　Erik思緒飄的有些遠，但Charles按在太陽穴的手指把他拉回現實。他注意到，這是第三次Charles下意識地在揉自己的太陽穴。

　　

　　「熬夜？」他開口詢問，因自己對嚮導的疏忽感到懊悔及擔憂。

　　「喔，不是。」Charles眨了眨眼，並笑了出來，「有點頭疼。」聳肩，滿不在乎的模樣。

　　「從什麼時候開始的？」Erik的語氣有點尖銳，像是關心，又像是好不容易找到可能的線索的偵探，小心翼翼的對待之。

　　

　　Charles往後靠了靠沙發，認真地回憶。

　　

　　「兩週吧，我不是很確定。並不是每天都會頭痛，這幾天比較頻繁一些。」微笑，表現出『我很好，你放心吧』的泰然自若。

　　「怎麼個痛法？」哨兵不死心地繼續追問。

　　「就……」醫生停頓了兩秒，接著大笑，「你現在是在問診嗎？我沒事，Erik，真的沒事。」

　　

　　沒等Charles停止大笑，Erik伸手輕撫了撫醫生的臉龐。因長期握槍而佈滿繭的手，輕柔地刮過醫生的臉頰，後者因此愣住，不知如何回應。Erik的拇指來回掃著醫生的太陽穴，並非按壓或揉壓，只是輕輕地撫過，頂多停留一秒。

　　

　　「有好一點嗎？」哨兵的聲音低沉，而嚮導慢了一拍才回過神來，緩慢地點了點頭。

　　

　　哨兵收回手，這動作似乎讓嚮導有點小小地失落，但Charles掩飾的很好——只可惜在前特工的眼中，所有的小細微都盡收眼底。他們之間的氣氛有些許尷尬，Charles把目光釘在健檢報告上，似乎正在找尋什麼言語來轉換話題。但Erik沒給他這個機會。

　　

　　「我的錯。」前特工的語氣充滿懊惱。

　　「嗯？」醫生抬頭，臉上寫滿疑惑。

　　

　　不等醫生發問，Erik站起身來，朝著門口走去。

　　

　　「Erik？」

　　

　　接著，他將門上鎖。轉身，像隻獵豹看著他的獵物一般，只不過Charles並不是他的獵物，是伴侶。

　　

　　「真不應該等那麼久。」前特工邊說邊走向他的嚮導，語氣意義不明。

　　

　　※※※

　　 **POV Charles**

　　

　　有那麼一瞬間，Charles以為Erik會離開這個房間。他說不上來那是怎樣的感覺，當Erik觸碰自己時，Charles的頭疼莫名的消失，這令他感到詫異，Charles一直認為那是因為壓力而引起的因心性不適或者真的因為失眠導致的頭痛。但Erik的觸碰像魔術一般，把痛楚瞬間吸走、帶走。

　　他知道自己渴望Erik的體溫，所以當前特工把手抽走時，體內的嚮導傳來強烈的失望。看見Erik走向門口，莫名的被拋棄的感覺如排山倒海而來——Charles一向認為自己非常理智，也相當會處理各種情緒，但他發現，他越來越沒辦法在Erik面前用腦中的邏輯壓過天性的躁動。

　　

　　「真不該等那麼久。」

　　

　　當Erik起身走向門口時，Charles也忍不住站了起來離開了沙發位置。而現在，Erik將門上鎖，轉過身來，說著曖昧不明的語句，並單手插在西褲口袋中朝自己走來，Charles覺得自己似乎被釘在原處，只能目不轉睛地瞅著他。哨兵特有的危險氣息一般人感受不到，然而，這種訊息素卻能勾引嚮導的注意力——就像是磁鐵的N極、S極的相互吸引力，自然而然、原始單純。

　　他腦中閃過許多Erik的弦外之音，大略能抓到Erik指的是什麼，Charles卻不由得的感到緊張。他舔了舔嘴唇，感覺有些口渴。

　　

　　「我不是很懂你的意思。」Charles決定先弄懂目前的狀況再決定要挑選哪顆棋子來下。

　　「你的頭痛與所謂的壓力或者沒睡好無關。」

　　

　　Erik越靠越近，Charles下意識往後退了幾步，哨兵銳利的眼神直直望進嚮導如海藍寶石的眼眸。Charles想再挪開了些許距離，Erik卻立刻填補空隙，如此的一來一往讓Charles驚覺自己撞上了身後的牆——無處可逃。

　　

　　「那麼和什麼有關？」Charles勉強自己不要去看Erik的手，Erik的手壓在牆上，用牆壁、Erik的身體將Charles圈住，雙方距離過近，Charles體內的嚮導因此翻騰不已。

　　「和我有關。」前特工的笑容有點神秘。

　　

　　Charles瞇起眼，想釐清這是調情？開玩笑？還是捉弄？

　　

　　「這一個多月以來，你長時間與我共處，哨兵訊息素會像針一樣，不斷地錐刺、逼迫你，雖然你的精神屏障做的不錯，但你體內的嚮導知道要趕緊結合——『哨兵』在霸佔一名『嚮導』之前，可是一點都不溫柔。」他們彼此之間的距離過火，Erik的腿緊貼著Charles的，而後者知道自己無處可逃，「或許你是無意識的，但其實你一直在跟自己的天性對抗。」

　　

　　Charles好像懂了。『嚮導』想要結合，『理智』卻在抗拒。

　　

　　「所以？」Charles把視線從Erik的唇上移開。

　　「我本想等你準備好了再說，不過……」

　　「不過什麼？」

　　「不過我應該直接一點。」

　　

　　Charles還沒來得及回應，Erik的唇就覆了上來，將他想說的反擊也好、調侃也罷，全部一併揉碎在彼此的唇齒之間。Charles的大腦首次跟不上身體的反應，他的手不自主地勾住了Erik的後頸，將兩人拉的更密合、緊貼。Erik的舌尖趁機鑽進Charles的口腔中，抓準了Charles呼吸的節奏，Erik的進攻更顯得纏綿。

　　沒有哪個嚮導是早就準備好被哨兵標記的。

　　不可能有足夠的心理準備；也不需要。

　　Charles一邊眷戀Erik的深吻，一邊緩緩地卸下精神屏障，這讓他發現哨兵的氣息如水泉湧出，並快速地將自己包裹。若是訊息素可以用顏色來區分，Charles會認為Erik的訊息素有如靛藍至深黑的色彩，但又像是被裹了一層透明顏料的水彩畫。Charles並非美術方面的專家，他實在難以用言語來描述Erik那既透明卻又陰鬱的哨兵訊息素。

　　Erik的唇離開了Charles的豔紅色——Charles的唇色若是有六成是與生俱來那麼另外四成則是Erik的功績。Charles稍微喘了喘氣，但Erik並沒有停下動作，他快速地吻著、囓著Charles的左耳，這動作讓Charles感覺被搔癢，一方面忍不住笑出聲來，另一方面因怕癢的緣故外加Erik把自己壓在牆上，所以微微地扭動著。

　　Erik往下輕吻，並吻了嚮導訊息散發最濃烈的頸部，輕咬了咬，他們彼此都感覺到雙方的訊息素在交換、相溶、隨後彷彿組成了另一種新的圖像——Charles發現自己似乎能在腦海裡抓攫Erik，Erik進入了自己的大腦，快速地盤踞了一大半的空間。有一點擁擠，Charles察覺或許他們必須花點時間來把彼此的大腦都『整理』一番。Erik的訊息素並不是溫暖的，比較類似冰涼的海水。這與Charles聽老婦人說過的精神結合有些許不同，或許這是因為每位哨兵的訊息素各異之故。

　　即便如此，Charles還是能感覺到Erik的無所不在，他似乎能在腦海裡與Erik對話，快速地感應到Erik的情緒。

　 **Erik……**

　　因哨兵的親吻，嚮導忍不住地在腦中喚著對方的名字。

　 **我在。**

　　腦中傳來哨兵的低沉嗓音，Charles睜開了眼，不可思議地望著終於暫時放下騷擾Charles敏感帶的哨兵。他終於瞭解眼前的哨兵，單純、直接、坦率。從Erik眼中Charles讀到了更多炙熱的慾望，他不確定現在是否合適，但Erik的哨兵訊息素正懇求著、飢渴著自己。

　　不一定要繼續下去。

　　方才完成了精神結合與標記，此嚮導已經歸屬Erik所有，而Charles的頭疼也褪去。他們可以晚一些再做其他的事。Charles知道，只要自己開口，Erik就算百般不願也會努力忍耐。他瞅著哨兵眼中的渴求，或許是不忍心、也或許是嚮導無法拒絕哨兵的天性。他抿了抿唇，聽見Erik喚著自己的名字的聲音在腦海中像舊唱片一般播放著。

　　他撫了撫Erik的後頸。雖然Charles不甚確定，但他還是輕輕地頷首。沉默被哨兵喜悅的訊息素所取代，Charles感覺到大腦中不斷傳來Erik壓抑的激動之情，彷彿世界又明亮許多。

　　Erik的唇再度欺了上來，身體也壓住、緊貼著Charles，這動作比之前大膽太多，Charles忙於應付Erik的熱情之際，也感覺到下身的焦躁——總覺得有點詭異。Charles過了幾秒後才發現Erik的跨間頂著自己的，並且非常不規矩地摩擦、頂弄著。即便彼此都隔著布料，Charles除了能從實際上的觸碰感覺到Erik的情慾之外，腦中也不斷傳來Erik毫不掩飾的欲望。

　　Charles的襯衫在深吻中被解開或者扯開了幾個釦子，Charles並不清楚，他現在只能專心地咬著下唇，以免Erik咬囓、親吻自己乳頭時，不小心發出淫穢的聲音。不過這完全沒有任何效果，畢竟Charles現在的情緒已經可以毫無滯礙地傳遞到Erik的腦中，光從Erik狡猾地用舌尖在Charles肚臍附近打轉就看的出來哨兵的得意。Charles的皮帶很快就被解開，Erik俐落地除去所有在Charles下身的布料，此畫面看來相當煽情，嚮導身上還掛著白袍和可憐的襯衫之外，下半身是空蕩蕩的，頂多還掛著襪子。

　　沒等Charles開口說任何隻字片語，Erik已經含住Charles的欲望，舌尖在傘狀處慵懶地刮搔著。

　　

　　「Erik！」Charles想推開哨兵，卻感覺自己的力氣完全被吸走似的，只能靠著牆，仰首，偶爾低頭望著正吞吐自己性器的哨兵。

　　

　　Charles發現Erik還穿著那剪裁良好、完美襯出哨兵身形的西裝，他居然連西裝外套都沒脫掉！Charles突然在想，他的哨兵該不會打算只掏出某器官，完事後只要擦拭乾淨一切看起來還是像幾個小時前一般西裝筆挺、性感又毫無缺陷？這有點不大公平。Charles甚至不敢去想像到底自己的襯衫上還有幾顆鈕釦殘存，稍等要怎麼溜回辦公室去找自己多放在櫥櫃裡的換洗襯衫？而Erik，完事前、完事後如果都如此光鮮亮麗……這令Charles莫名的不悅。

　　他抬起腳，放在Erik的肩上，施了點力推了推。哨兵抬眼，但嘴還是含著Charles分身，眼睛微瞇，像是在等待Charles的指令似的。

　　

　　「脫掉。」原本只是打算稍稍用腳推一推Erik的肩膀，但也不知怎地，Charles的腳突然自己滑進Erik的西裝與襯衫之間，甚至他的腳尖碰觸了Erik的鎖骨。

　　

　　哨兵聽話地站了起來，讓嚮導的挺立從自己的口中滑出，還牽著一絲透明。哨兵的身高讓他能俯視嚮導，他緩緩地卸下西裝外套，將其隨意丟在一旁，接著再慢慢地解開袖釦、襯衫上的釦子，Charles能瞧見若隱若現的哨兵的肌膚，他還瞅見疤痕，Charles壓下自己忍不住想伸手去觸碰的衝動。不清楚哨兵是否故意為之，Erik在解開皮帶、退下西褲的動作緩慢地令Charles不得不撇開了視線，裝出一副『你慢慢來，我可以等』的模樣。

　　當Erik將身上的紡織品都丟到一邊去後，Charles快速地掃了一眼一絲不掛的哨兵，視線很自然地集中在某區塊，接著，他倒抽了一口氣。

　　 **太大了，不行。** Charles在腦中抗議，但顯然哨兵不吃這套。Erik再度吻了Charles，兩具赤裸的身體毫無縫隙地讓肌膚相互緊貼，Erik的手卻即時握住了彼此的慾望，還回不斷地摩擦著，而Charles不經意流洩出的聲響鼓勵著哨兵繼續賣力的套弄。

　　

　　「Charles，」哨兵的聲音在嚮導耳邊呢喃，「轉過去。」

　　

　　嚮導不想移動，且一想到哨兵的性器，他頗想拒絕接下來的一切，但哨兵比他更有身形優勢，不等嚮導的回絕，Charles即刻被轉了身，他只好乖乖地扶著牆壁，隨著Erik的指引，他稍稍彎身，讓後庭朝著Erik的方向，這姿勢讓人感到羞澀，好處是他可以將自己的表情埋在雙手及牆壁之間，身後的人看不見他的尷尬及害躁。

　　Erik用手往上撥開Charles的白袍和襯衫，接著他的吻落在Charles的後腰、尾椎，並輕柔地蔓延下來，Charles想像的到若是Erik沒有停止動作，接下來他的雙唇、舌頭就會觸碰到某區塊，一想到此，Charles感覺自己的雙腿即將失去站立的力氣。而Erik確實不負他所望，哨兵用手稍稍撐開了嚮導的臀瓣，舌頭先滑進皺褶裡，他來回舔舐著每一吋肌膚——Charles深呼吸，並且雙手收緊成拳頭，他克制自己別去想像Erik的每個細微動作，但Erik的情緒及想法毫不掩飾地陣陣傳進Charles腦中，這讓他控制不住地發出了幾聲呻吟。

　　

　　「Erik……嗯……」指甲扎進肉裡，但Charles不在意，「不要，啊……」

　　

　　哨兵的舌頭仿照交媾的動作，抽插著嚮導的後穴，Charles的勃起繼續挺立著，並因為後頭傳來的舉動更為興奮不已。Charles覺得Erik再不停下動作，他可能會因為Erik用舌頭操自己而達到高潮。不知是幸還是不幸，Erik似乎感知到Charles的思緒，他停下動作，溫暖、溼潤的舌頭離開Charles的私密處，取而代之是較為粗硬的手指。

　　Charles不能確定那是哪根手指，他只知道Erik推進了第一隻，並且非常不安分地在裡頭扭動著，很快地Erik戳到某個點，而這讓Charles全身顫慄了一下，酥麻感從Erik的手指開始傳遞至全身，他還來不及抗議，Erik又快速地按壓那處，Charles受不了刺激，前端開始分泌液體。

　　

　　「Erik，慢、慢點……」

　　

　　哨兵沒有接受嚮導的請求，他抽動著手指，換來嚮導破碎的淫聲，Erik快速遞補上第二隻手指，先是溫柔地拓開、盡量將嚮導的後穴張大，卻不忘抽插、按壓讓Charles失去站立力氣的點。

　　

　　「什麼時候開始的？」Erik趴在Charles身上，在他耳邊詢問著，並咬了一口Charles的耳廓。

　　「什麼？」Charles想回頭，但他選擇閉上眼睛，咬緊下唇，免得自己像被特工007帶上床的人一樣，因對方的床上技巧而忍不住繳械。

　　「你是用手嗎？」

　　

　　這問題讓Charles雙頰染上緋紅——還好Erik看不見。他只不過是未雨綢繆，並不清楚哪天Erik突然會像其他哨兵一樣霸佔自己，與其到時候痛到無法走路，還不如先適應一下。

　　

　　「很重要嗎？」Charles倔強地反詰著。

　　「當然。」Erik幾乎是面不改色地回應著，他抽出手指，扶著自己的碩大，頂住了Charles的穴口，正往前推進些許，「如果是你自己的手，那無所謂，但如果是其他用品……」

　　

　　Erik扶著Charles的腰，緩緩地挺進。

　　

　　「我不確定你買的尺寸是否正確。」

　　

　　說著，哨兵往前傾，讓自己的慾望更放肆地入侵嚮導的的穴口，發燙、沾點液體、脹大的物體一點一滴地探入Charles的後庭。

　　Charles覺得自己沒有繼續站著的力氣，而身後人緊緊地撈著他，推進更多傘狀部份。Erik緩慢地退出——不完全退出，隨後，再挺進更多柱狀體的部份，如此反覆著，深入、淺出，傘狀部位每次的退出都會刮過Charles柔嫩的肉壁，順邊勾出Charles的淫蕩聲音。

　　Erik知道Charles的前列腺位置，當Charles已經可以容納自己，並且幾次的極緩慢抽插都順利後，哨兵開始毫不憐惜地往嚮導敏感點進攻。隨著Erik的律動，當Erik每次稍稍抽離一點，Charles就忍不住地又迎了上去。Erik加速了抽插，肉體的撞擊聲響既原始又淫穢。

　　哨兵對著嚮導的敏感處不斷衝撞，Charles連喘息都更加破碎。略帶求饒的哭咽聲，反倒讓哨兵更活躍地刺穿他。哨兵抽插的速度越來越快，他的呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉，嚮導的前端已受不了哨兵的插入抽出的簡諧運動，前端液體汩汩流出。Charles忍耐不住，他的慾望在沒有任何碰觸之下達到高潮——白濁色的液體噴濺在牆上，而Charles覺得腿軟無力。

　　Erik停下動作，他俯身親吻了Charles的後頸，這讓高潮後的嚮導稍稍回過神，接著Erik退出Charles的後穴，但他依舊扶著Charles，以免他的嚮導因此而癱軟。Erik將Charles轉過身來，Charles如寶石的湛藍眼眸沾著些許生理淚水，Erik輕柔地吻去淚珠。

　　他舉起Charles的手，勾在自己的頸後，並撈起嚮導的腳在自己的腰間。雖然還隔著白袍、襯衫，但Charles感覺背後傳來牆壁的冰涼。他雙腳被Erik抬起，Charles無語地望著哨兵的雙眸，他讀到哨兵的渴望，雖然高潮後的慵懶讓他無法即刻做出反應，但他眨了眨眼，用手將哨兵攬向自己，主動吻上了他的哨兵。

　　Erik一邊回應著Charles的親吻，一邊挪動姿勢，對準Charles的後穴，並再度推了進去。Charles的聲音被Erik吞了進去，後者開始上下挺動，被貫穿的感覺令Charles感到太過刺激，但他全身的重量都在Erik身上，Charles沒有任何施力點可以擺脫Erik的抽動。他接受著Erik的抽插，每一次的挺入或許因為地引力的作用而更加深入，Charles感覺自己完全包裹住Erik，這種滿足的感覺無從描述。

　　他的哨兵需要他，所有的意義上。

　　Erik越發用力地挺進，即便姿勢不同，他仍舊能找到讓Charles求饒的點上，Charles的分身在Erik肚上摩擦著，更因為Erik的攻勢又逐漸抬頭。Charles將臉埋進Erik的肩頸處，悶著聲，卻斷斷續續地發出淫蕩的喘氣、細微的聲響。對哨兵來說，這是美好的鼓勵。

　　哨兵動作加速，Charles不確定Erik的體力可以撐到什麼時候，他晚一點還需要進行每週彙報，如果放任Erik操自己，後果Charles無法想像。

　　念頭一閃，Charles在Erik頂入時故意用後穴的肌肉夾緊了他的欲望。哨兵因這突如其來的小動作而倒抽一口氣。嚮導緊張地夾緊雙腳，但哨兵不讓嚮導有分心的時間，他繼續抽動著，陰莖帶來的壅塞感及其離去的空洞感不斷交替著，Charles知道自己又要高潮了，他或許說了些什麼，也或許什麼都沒說，只是大口喘著氣而已。

　　哨兵抽插了多久Charles不再有印象，直到哨兵的眼眸中顯露出迷離游移的眼神，再一次的衝撞，接著大量的液體在嚮導的體內射出，滾燙的、濁白色液體，同時間，Charles也再度射了出來，這次精液濺在Erik肚子上，並緩緩滑落、滴落。

　　

　　※※※

　　Charles眨了眨眼，感覺到自己正躺在地板上，但絲毫沒有感覺到地板的冰冷。頓了頓，他忍不住輕笑了起來。他想像的到自己的後穴沾滿了對方的精液，此時可能都抹在007昂貴的西裝上，而西裝的主人毫不在意地趴在他身上，像吃飽了的野獸一樣滿足。他輕輕舔舐著Charles的耳垂、頸項，並選在襯衫稍微能遮住但又不完全能遮住的肌膚上咬了一口，留下自己的痕跡。

　　

　　「Erik。」嚮導撫摸著哨兵的短髮，任憑哨兵在自己身上留下印記。

　　「嗯？」

　　「你還沒聽完你的健檢報告。」

　　

　　哨兵停頓了一下，或許沒想過他的嚮導如此敬業，他起身，以居高臨下之姿瞅著那雙美得不可言喻的藍眼睛。

　　

　　「醫生，你已經用你的身體證明過我很健康了。」

　　

　　哨兵勾起笑容，有一點邪惡。

 

 

 

　　【Fairy tale 番外篇完】

　　


End file.
